Holidays On The Caribbean
by AniaMaria2000
Summary: I'm on Sirius for two years, all I've done was wake up, work, sleep, and the holiday's we had lasted for about two day's. But now, the Sirius is sailing near the Caribbean and Captain Morgan want's to pop in for much, much longer. I'm so happy! After all, this will be my first proper holiday since I'm on the Sirius. First with Nathan.
1. Chapter 1

**Holidays On The Caribbean**

**Hi! this is a story happening about two years after MC gets on the ship. I hope you like it!**

''..hmm..'' I started to slowly wake up from my sleep. I opened my eyes, but everything was blurry. After wiping my eyes with the back of my hands and blinking a couple of times, an image appeared in front of me. Nathan was on his side just inches away from me, awake. His deep brown eyes focused on mine.

(Nathan's view)

I was looking at Ania, who just woke up. I can see by looking into her big blue eyes that she is still half asleep and will get embarrassed when she starts to think straight.'' Good morning'' I said gently to her. She blinked a couple of times with her long black eyelashes, her eyes getting wider. Her cheeks started to get slightly pink in colour, and she covered half of her face with the quilt, hiding her lips and nose.

(back to Ania)

''Morning'' I mumbled from under the quilt. Nathan smiled at me, then started to stroke my hair.'' Ya look cute with yer hair like that in the morning'' He said, and I could feel my face grow even hotter. I sat up from the bed and to the mirror.

I took my hair brush and started to brush my hair quickly, which doesn't work when your hair is to your waist. That's when Nathan walked up to me and took the brush out of my left hand, and started to brush my hair gently.'' Thank you'' I said.'' I like ya hair. It's soft 'nd shinny '' he said, which caused me to blush again.'' Why are you so sweet today?'' I asked, and he shrugged his shoulders.'' Cause ya so cute today'' he said, and I smiled shyly _it's not what Nathan does a lot, but it make's me happy _I thought as I looked at our reflection in the mirror.

After that we went to the kitchen to get the breakfast ready.

I was cutting the vegetables as always, and Nathan cooked the meat and rice. It's not like I can't cook, but it's Nathans kitchen. Besides, I make the deserts and Nathan lets me make the food on Saturdays. We worked in silence, as we always did.

When we were finished, I took the plates to the dining, where everyone was waiting already, as usual.'' Morning'' I said with a smile when I got to the table.'' Morning, Ania'' everyone said at the same time. I put all the plates down and sat in my normal seat, between Eduardo and where Nathan will sit. Soon, the cook himself walked into the dining and sat next to me.'' Bon appetit'' I said with a smile, and started to eat.

Half way through the meal, Captain Morgan stood up.'' Men. And Ania'' He said winking at me.'' I think that we all work a little too hard lately. Eduardo, were sailing near the Caribbean right now don't we?'' He looked at Eduardo.'' Aye. Near Venezuela'' He said, crossing his arms waiting for what the man's gonna say next.'' Good. Then let me tell you people. We'll have a holiday in the Caribbean!'' Morgan said and the room fell silent.'' Really?'' I asked, and he nodded. That's when the room filled with cheers and laughter. Even Eduardo looked satisfied. I hugged Nathan, who looked surprised.'' Why ya hugging me?'' He asked looking down at me.'' Cause it's our first proper holiday together!'' I said excitedly.'' Yeah. The other once were fer like a day or two'' He said, then patted my head.'' How long will we stay there, Captain'' I asked, and he looked at me with a smile.'' A week, or even two'' he said.'' Eeeeekkk!'' I let out a scream of joy and everyone smiled looking at how exited I was.

After everyone one calmed down and finished eating. Russell went to practice his fighting skills, Thomas went to clean the deck. Captain when, wherever he went, Eduardo to change our course for the Caribbean, Christopher to his office, and Nathan & I cleaned after everyone.

(Nathans view)

I was collecting the plates alone with Ania. She was grinning from ear to ear as she did so. _She must really want to have a break from work. She's cute when she looks so happy _I thought as I was looking at her. After some time she looked up at me and smiled even more.'' I'm so happy. Eduardo said that we'll be there in about 2 to 3 day's. I can't wait!'' She said joyfully.'' Yeah. I need a break, too'' I said and gave her a little smile. Her smile brightened even more, and she skipped to the kitchen like a little girl.'' Heh. She's as cute as ever'' I said to myself as I walked to the kitchen with the plates.

(Ania again)

I skipped happily to the kitchen and started to wash the dishes.

~ La la la, la la ~ x2

That's when Nathan walked into the kitchen with more plates, and after giving them to me, sat on the worktop next to the sink.'' I know I said it before. But I'm really sometimes jealous of your optimism'' he said with a slight laugh.'' You can be optimistic to, Nathan'' I smiled.'' But your always like that'' he said, and I shrugged.'' Well, you wouldn't be YOU if you were optimistic all the time, and I love you the way you are'' I said to make him feel better. I didn't look at him as we talked, but I heard him do a 'Hmm' sound, and get of the worktop. After a moment, I was enveloped by a pair of strong arms.'' What if I'm gonna be optimistic and spontaneous like you?'' he said. I giggled a little, and he took my small wet hands with his own, big one's.'' Leave it for now'' He said drying my hands with a towel, still from behind me.

Then suddenly, Nathan swept me in his arms and started spinning around the kitchen. I started to giggle when he started to throw me into the air like a little child.'' Whoa..!'' I shouted once in the air, and soon landed in his arms again, and we both laughed.'' See, you can be spontaneous and optimistic!'' I said through my laughter.'' Guess I can'' he smiled. He then platted a kiss on my forehead all of a sudden, which made me blush a little.'' Why ya blush?'' he said looking me in the face.'' Cause it was sudden'' I said shyly.

'' Geez, ya always like that'' he said, his cheeks a little red. We looked at each other.'' Your blushing, too!'' we said at the same time, and after a moment of silence, burst out laughing.

_This holiday will be fun. I know it _I said to myself as we continued to laugh together.

**Okay guys! This is Chapter one and I hope you like it!**

**I will also do something similar for the other guys when I'm done with Nathan.**

**Please write reviews if you liked it!**

**Thanks! Ania**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi people! I decided to upload this really fast cause I just can't wait till we get to the exiting part :D**

**Enjoy!**

It was two day's since it was decided that we're going on a holiday to the Caribbean. By now we decided that we'll go on Cuba for a week, and then to Jamaica for another.

I was on the deck helping Thomas clean it.'' Miss Ania, are you still exited about the holidays?'' he said looking up at me as I was mopping.'' Oh, yes!... it's my first proper holiday since I'm here, and I'm happy to go out somewhere with the crew and have lots of fun'' I said with a smile.'' I can't wait, too! Did ya see Eduardo?... his pleased about going there as well'' Thomas said, and we looked at the helm. Eduardo was stirring it, and there was something different about him.

'' He does look different'' I said not taking my eyes of him trying to find the source of the difference.'' Miss Ania, look. He's smiling!'' Thomas pointed out, and I looked at his face. There was something of a smirk on his face, but not evil or devilish like always, it was kind of showing joy.'' Haha! I guess it's because his so worked up always, and now his gonna have a break'' I said, and Thomas nodded in agreement. We then got back to work.

By 4:00 p.m You could see Cuba appear on the horizon. Everyone was on deck, looking at it.'' Nathan look! To the left you can see Jamaica really far away!'' I pointed.'' Yeah'' he said, and then went to the kitchen.

(Nathan's View)

I went to the kitchen to get everyone some cold drinks. I made fruit cocktails and put some diced ice into then. When I was back, everyone was there apart from Ania.'' Oy, Russell! Ya seen Ania?'' I shouted to him, as Ania & I were standing near him.'' Yeah. She said she went t' yer room and's gonna be back in a moment!'' Russell shouted back. I gave out the drinks to everyone, and stood next to Russell with mine and Ania's cocktail's in hand.

Soon, I could hear her quiet foot steps on the stairs to the deck. When Ania came out, her long hair was platted into a braid to the side, and she had a black bandanna tied on her head. She looked at me with a shy smile _she looks cute like that _I thought as I looked how she's approaching me.

(Back to Ania)

I decided to put on a bandanna so that when we're on the island people will know that we are together cause Nathan hardly shows it in the public. I walked up to him and smiled.

'' you like it. I got yer bandanna and look...!'' I showed him my hands.'' Ya got my bracelets. CopyCat!'' he said ruffling me on the head, but I had a bandanna and tied up hair so it wasn't a mess.

'' when are we going to get there, Eduardo?'' I asked as I looked at the island.'' 'baut 20 minutes, Nathania'' He said with and evil smirk this time.'' Shut up, Edy'' I said, pulling the same face on as he did. All he did was click his tongue, and then ignored me until we got to our destination.

We got of board and stood in a group. Captain stood in front of everyone.'' Ok, people. You all go get to know the island and I go get us room's. Everyone's gonna have their own one, or do our Nathan's want to shear one?'' he pointed at us.'' Shear'' we said at the same time.'' Got it. See ja all here in about two hours, then you'll know something about the town and tell me where we can eat. Aye?'' he said looking at everyone.'' Aye, Cap'n!'' we all said, and then went our own ways.

Christopher & Eduardo went to the square, Thomas & Russell down the beach, Captain, again, wherever he went, and Nathan & I down the main street. There were many people looking at us with a smile, and some girls were talking excitedly with each other as they looked at Nathan. _This girls are so pretty, more than I am _I thought, and slopped my shoulders as we walked.

(Yay Nathan! Again)

As we walked down the street, Ania started to look a little down for some reason.'' Yo-hoo! The one with a bandanna!'' I heard someone say, and it was a group of young girls smiling and waving at me. Ania then gave out a sad sigh _that's why she's down, cause those kids are flirting with me _I thought, and took her hand. I brought it to my lips and kissed the back of it. She brightened up a little. I bent down a little, and she tiptoed so that we could kiss, all the girls let out a sad 'aww' sound and crossed their hands. I smirked and kissed Ania again.

We then walked down the street again, but holding hands this time.

(Ania's back)

As we walked further down the street, there were some people playing exotic music.'' Nathan look! Let's go and listen!'' I said, and pulled him by the hand. There were men playing different drums and banjo, and a lady was dancing to it.'' Hello'' she said with a smile as we walked closer. I watched carefully at her dance, and got it really fast.'' Can I try?'' I asked, and she gestured her hand for me to come, with an inviting smile.

I started to dance with her, and after I really got into the rhythm of the music, added my own moves. Nathan was watching me with a smile. That's when the lady noticed and pulled him by the arm to join us. We showed him the moves, and he tried it.'' Not bad Nathan. You got it!'' I cheered him on. We then took each others hands and danced together. After some time, I started to sing. I was singing about our stories and what we went through since I'm on the ship, and a lot of people came to listen. They really enjoyed listening and we had fun too. I noticed Eduardo walking with Christopher.

_He was the girls favorite character _and with th_a_t thought,I pointed at him.''There's Eduardo!'' I shouted, and everyone looked at, now surprised man. They went after him, and he started to run away. Unfortunately he was brought to us, and he gave me an evil glar_e. If a look could kill, it would be his stare _I thought, and gave him a smile.'' I'll throw you to the sharks when were back on the ship!'' he said and all the girls screamed.'' Com'on, dance with us!'' The dancing lady pulled him like she did with Nathan, and showed him the moves. He said no, but I took his hand, and started spinning in circles with him. After some time he gave up and started to dance.

Christopher who was left behind when Eduardo was trying to escape joined in on his own and danced with us. Now, long story short. After time, everyone from the Sirius joined in, even Captain, who started to sing with me. Then Eduardo who gave me a shock, sang a solo with his angelic voice, which made some girls faint.'' You two, sing a love song!'' someone from the crowd said pointing at us. The men playing the instruments started so slow down the music. Nathan took my hands and started of. His deep voice made some girls squick, not as much as Eduardo, but yeah. We sang together confessing our love, and everyone one watched us with gentle eyes.

At the end of the song, I tiptoed again and Nathan bent down so that we can kiss.'' how long are you going to be here, Sirius?'' asked the lady.'' One week, then another in Jamaica'' said Captain Morgan.'' then come tomorrow and dance again!'' She envied, and we nodded.

On the way to the Hotel.

'' It was so fun, lets do it again!'' I said to Nathan walking down the street holding his and Russell's hand.'' ya liked it?'' Russell asked, but he was smiling to.'' Yeah! You danced soo well, Russell. Tomorrow yer gonna sing with me!'' I said with a wink.'' Ha ha. Yeah right'' He said, and I pouted.'' When I'll say it to the crowd, there's no way they'll let it go'' I said to him.'' Damn it!'' he said.

Nathan who was watching our exchange, chucked a little. ''You to behave like little kid'' He said. _Well, I guess to him we do. Russell is about 3-4 years older __then me__, and Nathan about 4 more then him. We have a big gape between our age _I thought, but then shuck my head to get rid of the thought. _No, Nathan loves me and he doesn't care, so I shouldn't too. _

We soon got to a huge 5* Hotel.'' Captain, you didn't have to'' I said.'' Eh, everything that's best for my crew'' he said with a smile. I was given a key to our room. Once there, my clothes were already in the closet, so were Nathans. _Cap said that __wear going to a restaurant and that we should change and go down in about 20 minutes _with that thought, I looked through my clothes.

I found what I was looking for, and put it on. It was a snow white dress, ending just under my knees with light blue curving lines. I also took out silver shoes on heels with ribbons to lace around my legs. I took off my bandanna and undone my braid, then brushed my hair.

'' Nathan, I'm done'' I said, and Nathan who was in our private bathe-room, came out wearing a white shirt and a navy blue tie, a dark gray fastened vest over it, and black trousers with leather shoes.

(Hip hip huray Nathan once more!)

I looked at Ania. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and silver shoes. Her long straight brown hair was shinning even more then usual.'' You look beautiful'' I said, walking up to her and holding her gently in the waist. She giggled a little.'' You look impressive, too'' She said with a smile. I decided that now was the time to do what I planed on doing.

(Back to Ania)

'' em, Ania'' Nathan said reaching for the back pocket of his trousers.'' Yes?'' I said looking him in the face. His brown eyes looked deep into my own as the next words came out of his mouth.'' I wanted t' give ya this earlier, but then we danced and all that, but actually now's the perfect time...'' he said passing me a small white box with a purple ribbon tied around it. I undone the ribbon and opened the box. I froze.

Inside it was a pair of diamond earrings in a shape of hearts.'' Nathan, thank you, their Beautiful'' I said hugging into him.

'' I'm glad you like them'' He said, hugging me back.'' I'll put them on right now..'' I said walking to the mirror.

Once I put them on, I took Nathans hand and walked down stairs where everyone was waiting. First thing I seen as I got down the stairs was Russell. He had a white shirt, unpinned as always with a black jacket over it, a pale redish-purple handkerchief in his pocket. He also had a necklace with a sumbol of some ancient mayans god, and black trousers with leather shoes, as well.'' Wow Russell, you look great!'' I said cheerfully.'' Ya look good as well'' he said, patting my head.

I then looked at everyone else. Eduardo had a suit, but instead of a jacket wore a long gray coat. Captain hand a jacket, but didn't put his arms through the sleeves. Christopher had a dark brown suit. Thomas had a white shirt and a bow-tie, with a fastened gray striped vest over it. That's when Captain Morgan spoke up.'' I see we're are all here. Lets go people!'' He said with a big smile, and once more, I took Nathans and Russell's hands, and we headed out on the street.

**Okay, this is Chapter two, I hope the people who read it liked it and will write a review, I'll add a new one soon, maybe even today! See ya Ania**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Hey, Here's another chapter. I love this story so much I can't stop writing!**

**Enjoy!**

We were walking down a street next to the beach. The sun was starting to set and the lamp posts lighten. I walked

hand-in-hand with Nathan and Russell.'' I can't wait to find out where Captain is taking us!'' I said with a smile.'' Yeah, me too. But I bet it's not as good as Nathans food'' Russell said, and I nodded.'' We'll wait and see...'' Nathan said with a small smirk on his face.'' Here he goes again'' said Eduardo with a sigh walking behind us.'' What do you mean?'' I asked, and Eduardo started to walk in the front, backwards to face us.

'' Well. There was this one time when we sailed to Rome, that was before Russell joined the crew. I was me, Captain, Doc and Nathan, then. We went to a posh restaurant. A 5* one. We tried a variety of foods. Spaghetti, pizza, and deserts like Tiramisu. Any way, after the meal, Nathan walks into the kitchen and shouted at the cook that he did this wrong and this wrong'' Eduardo said, Russell & I looked at Nathan. He was blushing.'' Cause the Tiramisu was too flat, he didn't do it right, and added too much alcohol to it'' he said shyly, not making eye contact with us.'' It's okay. But next time give the person an advice and not a shout'' I said, patting his back.'' But he worked at a 5* restaurant and he was Italian, he should know better then me!'' Nathan protested, and I let out a sigh.

Once we got to the restaurant, it was dark. Captain made a reservation earlier for us to get a table for eight (well, there's seven) out side. It was warm there even at night time, and the sea breeze made me feel good._ I live on the sea, so it relaxes _ I said to myself in my mind. I sat next to Nathan and Russell.

_Russell is the closest to my age apart from Thomas, and the three of us get along the best, Russell treats me like his little sister and Nathan got used to the fact that he's always with us._

We all took a little of the most popular foods in this area of the Caribbean and they were soon brought to us.'' Bon appetite'' I said, and everyone smiled at me. We started to eat, and they were really good, at least the most of them. One was a little spicy and Nathan forgot to tell me. _my taste buds are so delicate that the least spicy thing, even if it doesn't seem to __others__ to be spicy, make's my throat burn. _They brought me milk. But apart from that, it was fun.

'' Oh, the desert's coming!'' I said at the same time as Thomas, and everyone laughed.'' Ah, ya two kids, you need t' grow up'' Russell said through his laughter.'' Russell look!... they give out free raisins!'' I said pointing at a empty wall.'' Where, were!?'' he looking around desperately.'' Haha!... got ya you big kid!'' I said, and everyone laughed.'' Shut up!'' he said ruffling my hair.

'' Eduardo, can you pass me that fruit salad with cream?'' I asked pointing at a big bowl of salad, and Eduardo who was sitting in front of me reached for it.'' Thank you!'' I said with a smile. Then something came up to my mind.'' Captain!'' I said to the other end of the table.'' Yes?'' he asked with a smile.'' Can I go to a textile's shop?'' I asked, and he gave me a curious look.'' Sure, but you need to go with someone..'' he said. I looked around the table.'' Thomas, can you go with me?'' I asked with a smile.'' sure!'' he smiled back.'' Then feel free to go..'' Cap said.'' bye..'' I said the the guys. I also kissed Nathan on the cheek quickly and squeezed Russell really hard that he struggled to breathe. On purpose.

'' Miss Ania. Why are we going there?'' Thomas asked when we started to walk on that street again.'' I want to buy a Cute material with exotic flowers and make something for everyone so we all look the same!'' I said with a huge smile.

'' That's so cool!'' he said with his cute big smile. _I knew that I can count on he. He was the only one I can trust, well, Captain will have a similar reaction but he would tell everyone._'' just don't tell anyone, OK?'' I asked, and he nodded his head.

Back in the Hotel.

I brought the cutest material I could find. It was mainly blue and some parts were green with little pink flowers. Also some big exotic flowers which were orange or purple.

Nathan was in the Bathe-room so I took the chance to hid the material. _I'll go to the Sirius when he fells asleep and us my sewing machine there _I planed in my mind.'' I'm back..'' I said once I was sure that the material was hid well. Soon, Nathan came out rapped with a towel around his waist and drying his wet hair with another.'' Pass me that...'' I said jumping up to snatch it from his hand.

We sat down on the bed and I flopped it over his head which made me giggle. I started ruffle it to dry his hair.'' Do you like it here?'' I said starting a conversation.'' Yeah, I liked yer dancin' '' he said kindly.'' I liked your singing'' I said to him.'' Nah, it ain't that good'' he said shyly.'' Oy, did you see those girls when Eduardo sang! And he sang just, ugh, why didn't he tell me can sing, it freaked me out!'' I said, and Nathan laughed.'' Yeah, he doesn't sing a lot'' He said, and I nodded.

'' Now, close your eyes..'' I said.'' I can't see, there's a towel over my head''

'' good, then don't take it off'' I said, and started to push him to a big mirror.'' Tada!'' I said whilst snatching the towel off his head. He hair was all messed up, but dry. I quickly reached for a big flower hair clip and pulled him by the shoulders so the he would bend from my pressure, and put it in his hair.

'' you look soo hot!'' I teased him.'' You will regret doing and saying that..'' Nathan said. He started to chase me. I ran out of the room, he went after me with only a towel on him and the hair clip still in his hair. As I ran through the corridor, I banged on all the doors the the crew's room's. They all opened the door when Nathan passed them.'' Ania, your dead!'' he shouted when the whole crew came out and started to laugh at the situation.'' Russell, help!'' I shouted as I started to run in his direction. He opened his arms out and I jumped into then, he then carried me into his room and shoot the door. We giggled as we held the door so that Nathan can't open them.

'' Your mad, putting a flower into a grown man's hair and make him run with just a towel in public'' Russell declared.

'' I know'' I said, and we both laughed.

'' Russell, open up ya banana head!'' Nathan shouted from the other side of the door. We just laughed and he spoke up again.

'' Or ya don't get food after the holidays!''.

'' I'll make some for you'' I whispered to Russell and we giggled.'' OK, OK. Russell open the door now will ya'' Said the Captain. We sighed sadly and slowly opened the door.

'' Good kids. Now everyone back to their rooms!'' he said and we started to walk back. Eduardo looked at us with an evil smirk.'' Be careful with that look on your face. Your next'' I warned him, and he shut his door. _Now I the one smirking _I thought as I felt a smile appear on my face.

Late at night.

Nathan was already sleeping. I slowly squeezed out from his grip on me and out of bed. I walked to the closet where I hid the material, and walked out of the room. The street were bright and still lively. People here spend a lot of time at night because it's so warm. I slowly walked to the ship.

Once there. I walked to our cabin, and took out the sewing machine. By about 5 a.m, I was done. I made everyone a shirt with short sleeves, and a summer dress for myself. I walked back to the Hotel with a big grin on my face.

**OK, hopefully you liked this Chapter and write a review.**

**The next one will probably come out tomorrow so you'll only wait one day!**

**Thanks for reading Ania**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 4**

**Hope you enjoy!**

I sneaked into our room. It was early in the morning, around 6, and Nathan was still sleeping. I put the shirts and my dress into the closet. _I'm so happy, everyone will look the same!_

(Nathans View)

Ania came into the room. She was away all night and before that made fun of me, time for revenge. I closed my eyes a waited for her to come closer.

(Back to Ania)

I walked back to our room. _Oh, Nathan looks so cute when his asleep, like a little kid_. I walked up to him and took out my hand to stroke his hair when, GRAB! Nathan quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto him.'' Got ya, you naughty girl. Now tell me, where were you all night?'' Nathan said roughly, but the smirk on his face told me his kidding.

I kept my mouth shut, and didn't say a work. He then grabbed my other wrist and he rolled to the side, pulling me with him. I ended up under him, and put my hands to the bed frame above my head.'' you need a punishment'' he said teasingly, and moved his face in closer. I couldn't move because he held my wrists firmly, and Nathan kissed me on the lips roughly.

It slowly turned into a delicate and passionate kiss, and all my body seemed to relax, and all the tiredness escaped me. _I knew he wouldn't be too mad._

A about 8:10 a.m we went downstairs to the dinning. I put all the shirts in a bag and thankfully Nathan didn't ask. We've got 'all inclusive' in a 5* Hotel so the food was great and fresh.

'' Ania, what do ya have in there?'' Russell asked pointing at my bag.'' Oh, right. I forgot about it!'' I said hitting my self on the head. I got up from the table and stood in front of everyone.'' Well, I thought since we're on a Holiday, we could do what a lot of people do, so last night I made those...'' I said taking a shirt out of the bag.'' Miss Ania, they turned out great!'' Thomas said with his cute smile.'' Ania, thank you for thinking about it, they do look great. Men, lets put them on today!'' Said the Captain through his laughter.'' Heck no. there's no way I'll wear that!'' Eduardo said with a frown.'' Oh, really?'' I said walking right up to him.'' Really..'' he confirmed.'' Oh, really?!'' I repeated louder.

30 minutes later.

'' I can't believe you made me wear this'' Eduardo frowned even more.'' Oh, shut up. We all look good!'' Captain Morgan said with a smile. We were on our way to the beach, and everyone was wearing the shirts I made, and I had my dress.

'' Look how blue the water is!'' I pointed at the sea.'' Yeah, but I going to get there first!'' Russell said and started to run to the water, and I chased after. As we ran, I took off my dress and he took off his shirt. I was wearing black bikini and Russell beige, knee length shorts. We both dived into the water at nearly the same time, but he won.'' Damn it, I was so close!'' I said once in the water.'' Heh, told ya I'd be first'' he teased, and I splashed water into his face.'' Really. OK, if that's how you wonna play!'' he said, and we started to splash water at each other.

Soon, most of the crew went into the water, apart from Nathan and Eduardo. After some time, Eduardo decided to join in, and we all splashed water at him.'' Nathan, com'on, it ain't that deep'' Captain shouted to him. Russell then grabbed me in the waist.'' Or I'll steal yer girlfriend!'' He teased Nathan, but Nathan didn't react.'' Lets teas him'' Russell said and I nodded.'' Russell kiss 'er, maybe then he'll come in!'' said Captain loud enough for Nathan to hear. Russell moved in closer and kissed my cheek, but no reaction from Nathan.'' I'll get him...'' I said, and started to leave the water.

Once out, I grabbed Nathans hand.'' Nathan com'on! The water ain't deep, and it's not fun to leave you out'' I said, and he gave me a long sigh, but nodded after a moment. He took off his shirt and we started to walk into the water. I started to splash water at him, but my small hands were nothing against him. Then Russell and Thomas came to help, and Eduardo and Morgan helped Nathan. Christopher decided to help us out, and we won.

I then swam away from them, and started diving. The water was crystal clear, and you could see everything under. As I swam even further, small coral reefs came to view, and colorful fish were swimming around them. Once I came to out from under for air, all the others were far away, apart from. _Where's Russell and Eduardo? _I thought, and that's when something pulled both my legs, and under water.

I opened my eyes, and after blinking a couple of times, I noticed Russell and Eduardo there. They gave each other high fives, and I crossed my hands in response. When we got to the surface of the water, I smacked Russell across the head, then grabbed Eduardo's Eye patch, and went with it under water. I Swam with it at the bottom, close to the sand. I turned around as I was swimming, and noticed Eduardo swimming really fast to me, an angry look on his face. I showed him my tongue and turned back around and started to swim as fast as I could.

I came out to get some air, and noticed I was next to everyone one else on the depth where I could stand and started to run out of the water, soon Eduardo was where I was standing a second ago. He chased me out on the beach, and caught up with me after some time. When he grabbed me, we were running so fast, that it caused us to fall. He looked at me angrily with his two colored eyes, but soon we started to laugh. I put his eye patch back on his head, and but it on the wrong eye, which he laughed at and flicked his fingers on my forehead.

After another hour or two in the water, we came out to get some more sun cream and something to eat. I put the cream on everyone's back and arms, and Nathan on me. _I packed a basket for a picnic full of food, so that we can stay. I hope they'll like it. _I set everything out for them, and their jaws dropped.'' Miss Ania, you made it all yourself?'' Thomas asked, and I nodded my head with a smile.'' Oh, I wonna eat it all!'' Russell said cheerfully, and Eduardo hit him across the face.'' It's not just yours, you idiot'' he said, then walked up to me.'' I want to eat some, too'' he said with a small smile.'' It's for everyone, so go ahead and eat '' I said, and the meal started.

_It's soo fun! And we have so much more we can do, and so much time! I'm so happy everyone has fun _I thought as I watched them chatter happily whilst eating.

**OK, this is Chapter 4 guys!**

**I hope you liked it and will review this Chapter**

**Thanks for reading, Ania**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Hello Fan Fictioners!... sorry for not uploading for a longer time then usual but I didn't have computer access :(**

**But now I'm here, with a new chapter for you! **

**Enjoy :D**

**P.S. Warning: Includes a little Mc x Russell in this chapter!**

After we had some more fun time on the beach, the Sirius and I went to the main street and bumped into the exotic music band and the dancing lady. We listened to them for a while when someone said pointing '' Hey, it's the Sirius!'' and after hearing that, the lady looked our way, and with a smile dragged us on the stage.

You know the story. We all danced, Eduardo made half of the women faint when he sang, Captain Morgan was dancing like a drunk, but the women cheered him on. That's when I pulled Russell by his collar.'' Now yer gonna sing with me'' I said, and he swallowed hard.'' Russell! Russell!'' the crowd cheered, and he let out a sigh.'' Com'on! It's going to be fun!'' I said with a huge smile.

_Walking down the street, he came._

_Closer to me every step._

_Green eyes shining from sunlight._

_With the wind blowing his blonde hair, light._

I began to sing, describing Russell. He smiled when he heard it, and after a moment started to sing his lines...

_Dancing through the street, she came._

_Smiling with her face so fair._

_Her deep sea blue eyes shine bright._

_I cannot forget that sight._

His gentle voice whilst singing made girls scream with excitement. Oh no, Russell. There's no way that were not gonna sing on the ship with so many talented singers on board I said in my mind, and then started to make up some new lines...

We continued to sing on how he describe each other as we got closer. At the end we both stood in front of one another, that's when we heard something we didn't expect.'' Kiss her!'' shouted someone.'' No, I really think we soul...''

'' Kiss her! Kiss her!'' the rest cheered, cutting through me trying to say we shouldn't.'' I... We really ca..''

'' Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'' they continued. I looked at Russell and then at Nathan.( Do...wha..t's...ne..ce..ssa..ry) he mouthed to me. ( I'm...so...rry) I mouthed back. I can't believe I'm doing it, but there's no way it can be helped, they wouldn't let go. Russell slowly bent down, and I leaned into him. Our lips touched gently into a brotherly-like kiss.'' More! more!'' people shouted, but we pulled away by hearing that.

'' We better go'' Captain said awkwardly.'' Yeah, or they'll make us do weirder things'' Russell said, and the Sirius left the place.

(Nathans View)

We were walking down a street. Ania had her cheeks all read, and so did Russell. They walked away from each other and away from me. _Guess they feel awkward after being made t' kiss each other, specially cause Ania's with me _I thought about it a little, and realized what just happened.

_They kissed in public, in front of the strangers, in front of the crew _I paused for a moment. _In front of me, her boyfriend,_

I felt weird for a moment, and then decided to do something about them being upset.

(back to Ania)

I was walking with the crew down the street, away from them. _I just did something horrible! I kissed Russell, my best friend, on the lips, in front of strangers, friends, and my boyfriend! How embarrassing _I thought as I walked looking at my feet. I then heard foot steps get closer to me. I looked to the side just as Nathan walked over and put his arm around my shoulders.'' Hey'' he said with a smile, though his face looked worried.'' Hi'' I said faintly, that I barely heard myself.

'' Ya don't need to be so down. I know it was a huge pressure and that it's embarrassing t' do things like that'' he said, and it caused my eyes to release all the tears. I hugged into his chest and Nathan held me in an embrase.'' It's OK, now. Don't cry Ania'' he said gently, and I nodded my head. Soon, the rest of the crew came and hugged me and Russell together to confort us. _Were all like a family. They can get mad but will forgive what ever we do _I though as I felt their care through that huge group hug.

That evening.

We already ate our dinner and were back in our bedroom. By now, all my and Russell's emotions went down and we were back to normal. I sat on the bed and looked at Nathan. _The crew was wearing my shirts all day. I'm so happy! _I thought, and a smile appeared on my face.'' Why ya grinnin' so much'' Nathan asked when he turned my way.'' Oh, nothing!'' I said hastily.'' I know ya. You can't lie. What naughty thing were ya thinkin'?'' he asked teasingly.'' I did not!'' I protested.

'' Ya need t' pay fer lying'' he said, and quickly swept me in his arms.'' Nathan what are you doing, no!'' I sid as he brought me to the bathe-room. He was booring water for a bath, and as we got closer to the tub, I realized what's on his mind.'' Nathan stop! Please don't throw me in!'' I screamed.'' Ya pay for being naughty'' he teased.

He's grip on me loosened, and I fell with a scream.'' Kiyaaahh!'' He water splashed everywhere, and I heard Nathan laughing loudly. Soon, the Crew burst into our room and to the Bathe-room.'' Nathan, what did you do to her'' Christopher said looking at him with a disappointed look on his face.'' It's cause she was lying'' he said. That's when everyone looked at me, and soon, everyone's faces turned red.

'' Em, Ania. Ya should change. We can see through yer dress''

Russell pointed out. I looked down at myself, and '' Eeeeekk!'' I screamed loudly. _I can't believe they seen me like this! _Nathan then walked up to me with a towel and rapped it around me. He then picked me up in his arms again.

He looked at everyone, and they walked out, their faces still red.

'' Sorry for that, I didn't think everyone would come here'' he said as he put me on the bed and started to dry my hair with a towel '' ...'' I stayed quiet as he did so. _Oh God, two huge embarrassments in one day, I can't take it! _I said in my mind, and a tear escaped my eye. Nathan caught it with his finger, then put it in his mouth. We looked into each others eyes and couldn't look away. Our faces moved in closer, and our lips joined into a kiss. _I'm happy Nathan has forgiven me and doesn't mind all those things that happened this afternoon _I said to myself as we kissed some more, and the rest of the night...

**OK! here's chapter 5 people and I hope that if you enjoyed reading it, will write a review, I'd love to listen to you feedback on it!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**-Ania**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm sooooo sorry for not adding a new chapter for ages but I was busy and once I had free time, I didn't have a computer access!**

**Anyway, Enjoy! :)**

The next morning.

I slowly woken up from sleep. I clock on the wall showed it's half to seven, so I let out a sigh of relief. _Good, I can stay in bed a little longer _I thought and all my muscles relaxed. I looked to the side where Nathan was sleeping. He's face was calm and innocent like a child's, even though his always manly and strong like last night. For some reason I couldn't stop myself from stroking his soft hair. A small smile appeared on his face which made me giggle a little. _He's so cute when he sleeps _I said in my mind as I looked a how innocent he looked.

Latter on. After I stroked his hair a little more, Nathan woke up and poked me in the head. We brushed our teeth and went to get changed. We were now walking down to the dinning, where everyone was already sitting at the table.'' Morning boys!'' I said with a smile.'' Morning Ania!'' they all said back at the same time.'' You have a lovely dress today, Ania'' Christopher. I looked down at it. I was wearing a knee length, non-sleeved, Tea-Rose colored dress with roman style sandals.'' Thank you, Christopher!'' I smiled at him, and sat down next to Nathan and Russell, as most of the time.

'' So, what are we doing today captain?'' Thomas asked whilst munching on his bread.'' OK, it was meant to be a surprise but I'll tell ya. We'll take Scuba Diving Lessons!'' Captain announced with a grin. Everyone started to get exited and our table was full of Eduardo's, Russell's, and Thomas's 'Whoo Hoo' and 'Yeah' sounds. The only person who didn't cheer but looked kind of scared was Nathan.'' Nathan, don't worry. We'll have oxygen to breath, it's scuba diving, you will not drown'' Christopher re-assured him, and Nathan loosened a little.'' It'll be fun, you'll see!'' I said.'' Yeah...'' he gave me a little smile back.

Captain sent us to the scuba diving center where we're meant to meet our instructor.'' I cant wait, I'm soo exited!'' I said joyfully.'' Yeah, I can't wait, too!'' Thomas and Russell said at the same time.'' Yeah, it's going to be fun'' Eduardo said with a smile, which left me in a great shock. _I never thought Eduardo would look so cheerful. Well, a guess these Holidays made him relax! _I smiled at the thought, and nodded my head in agreement with him. That's when a man about Eduardo's age (around 25) with straight blonde shoulder length hair and golden eyes approached us.'' So, you are the great Sirius. I'm Alexander your instructor, but please call me Alex'' he said with an Italian accent, a smile on his face. Behind him, Captain Morgan was standing with a grin.'' Aye, people this is my little ½ Italian cousin, heheh!'' Captain said, clapping Alex on the shoulder.'' What!?'' everyone said in surprise.'' And that's my big ¾ American cousin, the great Pirate King'' Alex said with a chuckle.'' So, like I said, I'm going to be your instructor for your lessons, and, my cousin kindly invited me to dinner. I will also take you to a tour on this island and Jamaica next week'' he said, ignoring our shocked faces.'' Alex. This is our Navigator Eduardo, Our main Fencer Russell, our Doctor Christopher, our Cook Nathan, Thomas and, Ania'' Captain introduced us.'' Hi'' I said with a smile.'' Ania, what a nice name'' Alex said. He took my hand and kissed it gently. I blushed a little and turned me face away so that nor Alex or Nathan would see.'' OK. Now that we all know each other, lets get ready for the lessons. This way..'' Alex said, and we all followed after him.

Alex send the boys to the male changing rooms with diving suites and then walked me to the female one.'' Ania, you don't look like a pirate, why are you on my cousins ship?'' he asked as we walked.'' Well. Two years ago, I was chased by a group of thugs. I was running through port when I noticed and empty barrel, so I hid in it. It happened to be a cargo for the Sirius'' I explained.'' and you didn't get of yet?'' he asked looking me in the face.'' Captain said that he'll bring me back to my home town when they find treasure, but before that happened, I made friends with everyone. Russell and Thomas are like brothers to me, Christopher like a favorite uncle, Captain is like the big dad to all of us, Eduardo, hmm, annoying older brother who you can have fun with once in a while, and, Nathan is really special to me'' I explained further, and blushed at the last statement.'' I see. Well, you still look like a young woman who would stand behind a counter of a flower shop then someone who holds a sword'' he said, and I giggled.'' Well, all that I know is self defense with a dagger that Russell taught me because nor did Nathan or Captain want me to know more, and Eduardo, well, said that I'll rather hurt my self with a knife then someone else'' I said, and we both laughed.

After being escorted to the changing room, Alex gave me a tight white-pale blue diving suit. I walked into the changing room and put it on. _Wow, it really is tight, but it's easier to swim in one like that _I thought, and with a sigh, left to meet with the others.

(Nathans View!)

'' Where's Ania?'' I asked, but everyone shrugged. We were waiting for her to come, wearing black diving suites. I was looking around, when I noticed her coming. She was wearing a white diving suit with some bits pale blue. It was tight against her body, and looking at her made me blush.'' Hi guys. Sorry I'm late'' Ania said, rubbing the back of her head. Everyone was looking at her in silence.'' What,... did I put it the wrong way around?'' she asked, looking down at her suit.

'' You look great'' Said Captain, which made her and the rest of us blush.'' T..thank you, Captain'' she said rubbing her shoulder in awkwardness.'' OK, people. Time for some diving!'' Alex said with a smile, pushing us onto a ship.'' Ya look pretty in this suit'' I said, putting my arm around her shoulder, hugging her tight.'' You look good, too'' She said, and I blushed.'' Ya don't say that to a grown man'' I said, which made her laugh even more. She then skipped away like a little girl again and squished between Russell and Thomas.

_Why do I love this girl _I thought, and then smiled _Because she is who she is_.

**OK! this was Chapter 6 guys. I hope you liked it and that you'll write a review so that I know what you liked and what you'd like me to change and I'll do what I can to change things :D**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Ania**

**P.S. I decided to a new character (Alexander) because there has to be someone who'd ruin the Holiday. How? You'll find out soon enough! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Hello everyone!**

**Here's another chapter for you to read and to find out...**

**what's the problem? (ups, a spoiler :D )**

We were sailing on the ship for about an hour.'' Oh, my. Russell, look how deep it is!'' I said looking at the ocean.'' yeah, it's all dark. How cool!'' he said with a surprised, but happy looking face.'' Yeah, I wonna jump in right now!'' I agreed that it looks fun.

Whilst we were getting over exited ( as always), Nathan was holding on to the barrier with eyes filled with fear. I looked at him, and stopped laughing. I nudged Russell and Thomas, and they looked at Nathan, nudging everyone else not taking their eyes off him. _I never seen him so scared, I need to do something. _With that thought, I walked in his direction.

'' Nathan..'' I said gently, hugging his arm (cause I'm too short) and looked at the blue ocean.'' Don't worry, you'll have oxygen, and I'll help you'' I said sweetly.'' Ya promise?'' he asked, his voice weaker then usual.'' I promise'' I answered with a smile, and he relaxed.

'' OK, people. Who goes I first?!'' Alex said when we all put what was needed on.'' I'll go!'' I said, but Eduardo and Russell did so two.'' Well, then only way to solve this is. Who gets there first!'' Alex said and we nodded with grins on our faces.

'' In to your positions...'' he said, and we took the positions of athletes who run 100m through the Olympics.'' Three, two, one...GO!'' at that, all three of us sprinted at full speed. _I'm a long distance runner, I'll speed up at the end _I said in my mind. I started to to speed up, and soon passed Eduardo. I was now running at the same speed as Russell, the water was getting closer. Once my legs reached the edge, I pushed away as hard as I could and, SPLOOSH!, I was under water... SPLOOSH!... SPLOOSH! Russell and Eduardo landed in to water. _Yes! I was first! _I thought, and stuck out my tongue through the oxygen mask.'' stop acting lik'a kid'' Eduardo said, with a robot-like voice.'' Nope'' I said, and Russell laughed with me.

Soon, Captain, Christopher, Alex & Nathan were under water with us. I swam up to Nathan, and took his hand with a smile.

'' OK. We're swimming to the bottom to see the coral reef, and I'd like you to go in groups'' Alex said and put everyone in groups.'' I'm with Megan, oh sorry, Morgan'' Alex said with a laugh, and Captain smacked him on the head.'' OK, sorry. Doctor plus Mr. Navigator, Russell and Thomas, and you two together'' he said pointing at us.'' Lets go, people!'' Captain said with a huge smile, and we stared to swim down.

'' That, was the coolest place in the world!'' I said when we were on our way to dinner.'' yeah! And did you see Eduardo?!'' Russell said through his laughter.'' Yeah! he tried to get the pearl out, but the lid closed and his fingers got caught!'' I laughed gently.'' shut up! Back in the hotel I'll get a hammer and get this thing out!'' Eduardo said, showing his right hand where two fingers were stuck in a oyster.

We had a great time. I was holding Nathan, but soon he got the courage to let go and swam a little! Eduardo, you already know. Captain Morgan and Alexander spend some time talking about what happened when Cap was away, something about aunt Linda or something. But then Alex joined me and Nathan and he gave Nate some swimming lessons, so now he ain't so scared of swimming! Russell and Thomas were playing hide and seek in the coral reefs, which mad them look like two little cute boys. Christopher took some samples of the coral and looked as if he found some treasure, so I guess he had fun, too.

We finally got to a restaurant on a beach. The sun was slowly starting to set, and the ocean get orange in color.'' Look how beautiful!'' I said as I sat down on the chair that Alex moved for me to sit. He then sat in a seat on my right where Nathan usually sat, and Russell on the other.'' I like your dress, Ania'' he said, and I looked down at it. _Its the same one I was wearing on the first day _I thought, but then looked at Alex with a smile.'' Thank you''.

(Nathans View)

I sat across from my usual seat on the left from Eduardo. _That Alex guy is suspicious. First he moved the chair fer Ania, took my seat, and now flirts with 'er. _I was looking at how they laughed with each other, and started to get pissed, when Eduardo whispered something in my ear.'' What are you doin'. Get her out'a here!'' he said, and I nodded.'' Ania, I'm tired. Lets go back'' I said, and she stopped talking to Alex.'' Already? Ohh, but we'll see ya again! Have fun boys!'' She said and waved goodbye to the crew and Mr. Women-Stealer.

(Ania's View)

Nathan a I walked on the street back to the Hotel, though I wouldn't call it that as Nathan was almost dragging me by my arm.'' Did you have fun today?'' He asked, not sounding as if he actually cared.'' It was, and your better at swimming!'' I said.'' yeah, thanks to that son of a Bitch'' Nathan mumbled under his breath, but I didn't hear what he said.

In our room.

Nathan took off his shirt and replaced his black trousers with loose gray ones. I went to the toilet and changed into my purple nightgown. It went half way down my thigh and had a black flounce on the edge's.'' I'm done'' I said, and started to brush my teeth. Nathan joined me soon, and we brushed them together.

I walked back into our room and walked over to the large mirror, starting to brush my long hair.'' Lemme do it'' Nathan said gently, taking the hair brush out of my small left hand.'' I told ya this before, but I like yer hair'' he said, and I could see his sweet smile in the mirror's reflection. When Nathan finished brushing my hair, he put the brush to the side, and one of his big hands held me in the waist, the other my thigh.

'' N-nathan?'' I said in a surprised voice.'' It's yer fault, ya look too cute. I can't stop myself'' he said, and I stroke his cheek with a smile.'' you don't need to, Nathan''.

I put my arms around his neck and he picked me up, our lips joined into to a kiss. _I love when his so sweet and gentle. That's the side of him only I see and discover further._

**OK! sorry this chapter is little shorter and a little boring but I didn't have ideals of this one :(**

**but I'm telling you, the next one will be better, promise! And I'll try to upload sooner :D**

**Anyway, hope you review this and tell me what you think of it so far, or what should I change. Thanks for reading! **

**- Ania**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Hi Everyone!**

**OK, I know I've said I'll upload this earlier but I really didn't have time to do it. :(**

**but now I'm back with a new chapter! (by the way, thank you Anonymous for ideas, it helped!)**

**anyway, Enjoy!**

The next morning.

I woke up early and was staring at the white ceiling. _It's the fourth day on Cuba, and the only shopping I've done was to by the material for the holiday shirts. I think I'll go shopping. _With that thought, I gently put Nathans arm which was wrapped around me to the side and sat up on the bed. _I should leave a letter so that they don't worry about me. _I walked to the desk and sat down. I took some paper and a white feather which was dipped in ink, and started to write.

_Dear Nathan,_

_I woke up early this morning and felt like going shopping._

_You know, for girly things, so I went alone._

_I'll try to come back soon so don't worry, I'll be OK._

_Ania_

_P.S. Try to make sure that Eduardo wouldn't shut Russell's head off_

_or that Russell wouldn't chop Eduardo's head off._

_Thanks._

After I finished writing, I pinned the letter to the door and got dressed. Once I finished that, I left the room and went onto the already lively streets.

(Russell's View?)

I slowly opened my eyes. It was 9 in the morning.'' Shit! I over slept!'' I said in surprise. I jumped out off bed and hurriedly put my black trousers on. As I went to my bathe-room to brush my teeth, I put on a white long sleeved shirt on without fastening it cause it was too warm.

Once I brushed my teeth, I 'hopped' out of my room putting on my boots.'' Sorry I'm lllaaaatteeee!'' I yelled as I fell down the stairs.'' Haha! Russell, when will ya learn to walk! Hahaha!'' I heard Captain laughing. _Hmm, that's odd. Usually (_**Cause it happens a lot!**_) Ania would be helping me up by now. _I looked up at the table where my mates sat, but Ania was out of sight.'' Yo, Nate. Don't tell me you actually made filets out'a Ania like Eduardo said when we met her?'' I said teasingly, though I said it to find out what actually happened to her.'' She went for some Girly shopping and said she'll try to come back soon'' Nathan said.'' Women'' Eduardo said with a sigh as he shrugged his shoulders.'' Yeah, women!'' the whole crew said at the same time the same way as Eduardo did, sighing.

(Back to Ania)

I was in a shopping center looking at some nice dresses.'' This one would suit you. It has the color of your eyes'' A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around, and there stood Alexander with a ocean blue knee length, non-sleeved dress in his hand.'' Hi, Alex. What are you doing here?'' I asked with a surprised but happy expression on my face.'' Spending free time alone. But since I noticed you looking through the dresses, I thought I'd help you, and took one I thought would suit you best!'' he said with a sweet smile.

'' Thank you!'' I smiled back and took the dress from his hand.'' Ania. Since we're both here, why don't we spend this time together, hmm? It's a good chance to get to know each other better, Right?'' he said with a sort of look on his face that you couldn't say 'No' to.'' Sure, but I want to try this dress you've picked on, first'' I said, and he nodded. I then walked into a changing room.

'' It's so pretty'' I said quietly with a smile as looked at the some what sparkling dress. I put it on and walked out to see my self in the mirror.'' Wow, Ania. It looks better on you then I expected!'' Alex said with a smile. It made me blush a little, but I managed to say thank you. I looked in the mirror and Froze. _I__t__ really does suit me. Not only the color but also the shape was perfect for my figure_.'' Alex, thank you for picking me that dress! I'll go and change back and buy it'' I said with a smile.'' No, I'll buy it for you! My big cousin would kill me if I wouldn't have treated you like a lady, and, I'll do it as a sign of a new friendship, OK?'' He gave me that sweet look which made me nod my head again, and he gave me a satisfied grin.

Once I came out, Alex bought me the dress and we left the shop.'' so, what you you like to do, Alex?'' I asked as we slowly walked through the shopping center.'' What do you mean?'' he asked twisting his eye-brews.'' Like, a hobby!'' I said with a smile.'' Hmm... well, I love diving, that you should have guessed. And I'm not the worst cook. I also like Drawing'' He said with a shrug.'' Me too! I love art, the things I like the most are drawing portraits and Japanese style of drawing called Manga. Wait, did you say your a good Cook?... Nathans too. His food is so delicious you wouldn't be able to stop eating even when full, ask Russell'' I said with a smile.'' Well, I'd like to try his food. And maybe you could come with me one day to a park or something and we could draw each other drawing!'' He said and we both laughed.'' Yeah, that would be funny!'' I said through my laughter.'' your laughing sound is cute'' he said, and I blushed a little, but after that we spent hours talking about ourselves and finding out things about each other.

(Nathans View)

It was 4:33 p.m.'' Where is Ania, Nathan, did she come back yet?'' Captain walked into my room asking, but I shuck my head.

'' No Cap, she didn't come back yet''

'' she's been away all day, I think she might have got lost'' Captain said, and I nodded my head with a sigh.'' We need to find her'' Captain said.'' No. Let's give her some more time'' Eduardo walked in and interrupted.'' We'll only hurt her pride if she's not actually lost. and we'll get those evil, killing stares from her if we do that'' He said, and we all swallowed hard and shivered just thinking about it.'' Yeah. She gave me those stares when I called her Anna'' Russell said standing in the door way.'' I learned fast that she hates it. She would stand on the other side of the deck and I would call 'Yo, Anna!' and she would appear in front of me in less then a second, like Alan, appear from nowhere'' he continued.'' Yeah, I think we'll give her some more time'' Captain said, and hurriedly left the room.

Three hours later.

I was walking nervously around the street where the hotel was, waiting for Ania to come back. That's when I heard laud laughter coming from the end of the street. when I looked in that direction, Ania was walking with a big smile holding some mans arm. When they got closer, I noticed he had long blonde hair. _Alex _I thought, and rushed in their direction.

(Ania's View again)

I was coming back to the hotel holding Alex's arm.'' Do we really have to do it Ax? It's not that dangerous'' I said, but he shuck his head.'' Cuba is dangerous at night. Maybe you were lucky when you walked back home that day you made those Shirts, like you told me An's, but it is safer if you hold on to me'' he protested, and I let out a soft sigh. That's when I noticed Nathan walking down the street, his face showed frustration.'' Hi, Nathan. I'm so sorry I didn't come faster but I bumped into Ax and we talked so much that I didn't notice what time it was'' I explained.'' I see your on nickname terms now'' he said and I let go of Alexanders arm.'' Don't worry, Nathan. An's only holding my arm because it's dangerous on the streets'' Alex said with a conforting smile which some how made Nathan relax a little.'' OK, I'm going back home. By the way, tell Big cousin that I'm inviting you all to go to park for a picnic. An, remember to bring..''

'' Pencil and Paper!'' we said at the same time pointing our fingers like guns and shutting at each other.'' See ya!'' He said with a smile and started to leave.

Back in our room.

I was wearing my purple nightgown and Nathan was changing his trousers like last night.'' I'm sorry I made you worry today. I should have spend the day with you'' I said.

'' No. I'm happy you had fun. So, what did you buy?'' he asked once he put on his gray trousers.'' This...dress'' I said taking it out of a bag.'' It's pretty'' he said taking it from my hand and looking at it. He then put it to the side and gave me a grin.

He moved closer to me and whispered into my ear.'' But not as much as you, Ania''. His sweet words tickled my ear and made me feel warm. Nathan started to get even closer to the point when he got me laying on the bed and I ended up under him. He gave me a long passionate kiss which made me feel like I was floating in the air.'' How come your so sweet to me since we're on this holiday?'' I asked with a smile, And he shrugged.

I was soon enveloped by fragrance of tiredness and sleep.

**OK, everyone!**

**You should be happy as this chapter is a little longer and finally we find out something about Alexander and, Ania! :)**

**Just so you know. I write Ania under my personality so basically what you've learned about Ania, you learned also about Ania!(me).**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and that you'll tell me in the reviews so that I know what to change and how to improve! :D**

**Ania**

**P.S. I Promise that next chapter will show a slightly dark side of Alex and some weird things might happen so be ready and feel free to write your ideas.**

**P.P.S. Please make sure that Eduardo wouldn't shut Russell's head off or that Russell wouldn't chop Eduardo's head off! :D**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Hello again, readers!**

**Here's another chapter of Holidays On The Caribbean and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**OK, here we go! :D**

(Ania's View)

I woke up an hour ago and was eating my breakfast with everyone, now.'' What's the point of going for a picnic if we're eatin' right now?'' Eduardo moaned.'' Eduardo, you need to eat breakfast. Besides, the picnic doesn't start till 2 p.m.'' Christopher said with a smile.'' yeah, even I know that, Eduardo!'' Russell said with a chuckle.'' Oh~ , so you DO admit that yer an idiot!'' Eduardo laughed, and Russell send him an evil glare.

Once we were done with the food, everyone went upstairs to get ready.'' I'll change in the bathe-room'' Nathan said taking his clothes from the closet.'' OK! I'll change in here, then'' I smiled at Nathan who smiled back, and left the bedroom.

''OK, what should I wear? Captain said something casual. Is this casual enough?'' I thought aloud, looking at a primrose colored dress with short sleeves and which ended just above my knees.'' no. that's not it'' I said, putting it away.

'' This is perfect!'' I said finding a perfect dress. It was pale-green, knee length dress with chiffon straps and a thick shiny strap just above my waist that had the same color as the dress.

(If you don't know what I mean, check this link... )

'' Nathan, I'm done!'' I said and Nathan walked out of the bathe-room wearing a black T-shirt and white shorts which ended just under his knees, with brown sandals.'' Nathan, you look great!'' I said, putting on my roman-style sandals I was wearing a couple of days ago.'' …'' Nathan just stood there, his mouth open.'' Nathan?'' I looked at him, a little confused.

'' Emm,... Nathan, are you there?... Hello, earth to Nathan!'' I said swinging my hands in front of his face.

He blinked a couple of times and then said '' you look great'' and I felt my cheeks get hot.'' OK, sh-should we go down stairs to everyone?'' I said awkwardly.'' y-yeah, sure'' Nathan said rubbing the back of his head with one hand whilst opening the door for me with the other.

'' OK, mates!'' Captain said once everyone was downstairs in front of the hotel.'' The park should be,...this way!'' he continued pointing to the right from the hotel. _Let's see... got the pencils, some paper, rubber, annnd... yeah that's everything _I looked through my bag, and Russell who was walking next to me as always, glanced at what's inside.'' why ya need all this stuff?'' he asked when I looked up at him thinking _What the hell is he doing_.'' this is some of my drawing equipment'' I said with a smile.'' ya can draw?!'' he looked surprised at me.'' Oh, yeah. I forgot I never actually had the chance to draw on the ship. Well, yeah. I love drawing!'' I said with a smile.'' Yeah, stick-men'' Eduardo looked at me with that teasing grin on his face which pissed me off sometimes.'' We'll see about that!'' I said back, pouting a little.

'' OK! Were here. Now we need to find this place'' Captain pointed at the map, and Eduardo looked at it.'' The entrance is here, that's where we are. Annnd, we need to walk straight, then turn here and here'' Eduardo moved his finger across the map showing the path to Captain Morgan.'' Thanks! Alright, this way!'' Cap said with a huge smile as always. As we walked, the wind from the direction we were going was blowing, and I could smell grilled meat in the air.'' Nathan, can you smell it?'' I asked tugging on his arm with an exited smile.'' yeah'' he said with no expression on his face what so ever.

'' Ax!'' I shouted with a smile when I seen him in the distance.'' ah,... there you are, everyone! Come, sit down'' he waved to us to come with a smile. We sat on the huge blanket which was located on the floor.'' wow!... it's so pretty here!'' I said, looking around the park in awe. Everything was bright green, and you could see a lot of bushes with colorful flowers. I then felt someone put something in my hair. I turned my head and it was Alexander putting some kind of exotic flower in my hair.'' what's this?'' I asked looking up at him.'' A 'Paradise Flower' '' he said gently with a smile.'' It's beautiful!'' I smiled even more. Alex bent down and whispered in my ear.'' But, not as much as you''. I blushed, and looked away so that no one would see.

'' Nathan, I heard that your a great cook. Could you keep an eye on the meat for me?'' Alex asked, and Nathan nodded expressionless, though I know that deep inside he was happy. _Well, he didn't cook in ages. He must be happy _I thought, and smiled.'' An!... lets go over there, there's a beautiful garden and I think there's something that you would like to draw'' Alex said putting his hand on my shoulder.'' Sure Ax. I'd love to!'' I said with a smile and stood up. I took my things and Alex his, and we were off to the garden. I turned to look at the Sirius crew and was looking until they were out of sight.'' It's gonna be fun?'' I asked Alex.'' Oh, An. You have no Idea how much'' Alex said with a weird grin which gave me shivers. I looked back once again, but I couldn't see the others any more. I held Alex's hand as we walked deeper into the garden, which the further you went, the more seemed like a forest.

(Nathans View)

I was taking care of the meat whilst Alexander and Ania went to some garden to draw.'' Captain. Can ya tell us somethin' 'bout Alex?'' Russell asked with a curious look on his face.'' Oh, sure. He's a really fun guy! He's really confident and friendly. He charismatic, too. You can't get board with him, our personalities are similar. Apart from the fact that his a bigger flirt and womanizer then me'' Cap said.'' How big?'' Eduardo asked with a worried look on his face. Captain didn't notice it, and answered.'' Enough to hurt the woman he likes in order to get what he want's. Even I don't have the guts to do such a thing. That's his bad aspect'' At that point, all of us looked at each other apart from Cap and Thomas, with worried and serious looks on our faces. We all knew what's going on, and stood up from our spots.'' Captain, Thomas. Can you make sure that the meat doesn't get burned. We need to go something'' I said, starting to walk in the gardens direction.'' Sure, Nathan!'' Thomas said with a smile.

Christopher, Eduardo, Russell and I, walked on the path that Alex and Ania went, and once Thomas and Cap were out of sight, we took out our weapons.'' Lets kill that son of a bitch'' Russell said swinging his swords swiftly in his hands.'' Lets teach him a lesson'' Christoper said, taking out a dagger from his dark brown shorts.'' No one touches Ania'' Eduardo said roughly, re-filling his gun.'' She's mine'' I said last, gripping my sickle and swinging the chains. _We all love her, there's no one in the world who will get away with hurting her._

**OK, that was Chapter 9!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and will write a review as I looove to read your comments and fresh ideas! :D**

**Ania**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hello everyone! :)**

**I'm sorry for uploading this later then usual but once again, no computer access.**

**But hey! No I have a 2 weeks break from school so maybe if I finish all the tasks set by my teachers, I could upload more regularly and we'd finish this story faster so that I can start a new one. Aw, man.**

**But anyways. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)**

I don't like this. Alexander was taking me to a garden, but it seems that we're going deeper into some forest. He had a stone grip on my hand and was particularly dragging me behind at this point. _I wonna go back. I don't like this. _Alex had a weird evil smirk on his face. More weird, evil, and perverted then Eduardo's. And his eyes. His eyes were mad with excitement.'' Ax, were are we going'' I said faintly.''...'' he didn't respond.'' Alex, can you tell me. Where, are, we, going?'' I asked, a bit louder.''...'' he still didn't respond, and didn't even bother to look at me.'ALEXANDER!'' I shouted with anger, tears flowing down my cheeks. I could hear him chuckle with amusement. He grabbed my chin and tilted it up so that I would look at him. He looked at my scared and tearful face, and grinned even more.'' Please tell me. Where are you taking me?'' I asked through sobbing. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

'' What do you think?''

He moved away from my ear and laughed after seeing my face turned to be even more scared. He then started to pull my hand but I resisted.'' My way or the highway'' He said, looking down at me.'' H-highway'' I answered, still sobbing.

''Wrong answer''

He grabbed my hair and pulled it so hard that I fell onto my back. He started to drag me by them. _Finally I found a bad thing about long hair._'' AWW! H-HE-HELP M-MEEE!'' I screamed whilst crying in agony.

(Nathans View)

''h-he-help m-meee'' I heard someone scream.'' Oy, did you hear that?'' I asked, trying to hear if there's anymore.'' Yeah, but it was really quiet'' Russell nodded, looking around.'' Wait'' Christopher said quietly, closing his eyes to listen carefully. We all followed suit and listened to the forest.''... no, stop! Help, someone! Nate!'' someone shouted from afar.

'' This way!'' Christopher commanded, and we all followed after the direction of the sound.

(Ania's View)

I was still being dragged by my hair. The skin on my head felt like it was doing to be ripped off with them at any moment.''Alex stop! It hurts!'' I screamed.'' You were a bad girl. You didn't listen to me, so this is a punishment'' He said. _His Italian accent is really pissing me of right now _I said in my mind, gripping my head with my hands to minimize the pain.'' No! Leave me alone!'' I scream.'' Shut up! Were almost there. I you don't stop, I'll do it here and now!'' he said loudly, annoyed.

After some more time, he stopped and grabbed my hair with both hands. He pulled really hard, forcing me to fly up and stumbling onto a tree.'' Aww...'' I landed o it and fell to my knees. I heard Alex chuckle, and when I looked up at him, he was holding rope.'' You still don't know who I am?'' Alex said, his accent changing, sounding a bit like a Yamato accent.'' Well, I guess I can show who I am'' saying that, Alex pocked his eyes. He took something out of it and his eyes were gray-blue. _Lens_ I said quietly under my breath. He then grabbed his hair and pulled it off. His natural hair was the same length but Black with beads.'' Alan'' I said with a growl.'' Nice to see you, my dear Ania'' he said with his that smile I didn't like. _I guess that's why I didn't like it. Cause it was Alan's._'' Now, not to make you confused. Alex is real, I only borrowed him for today and yesterday. Said hello Alex'' Captain Alan said, pointing up at the tree. I looked up, and there was Alex, tied up and gagged.'' I'm so sorry Alex. This your cousins rival, Captain Alan, who, does those kinds of things to me, and others. Sorry to get you Involved with our problems'' I said, and then glared at Alan.

'' I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just trying to retrieve your heart which was stolen by that bandanna freak'' Alan said with determination.'' One: It's not a 'Just' matter, but a serous problem. Two: My heart was 'Never' stolen from you as it never belonged to you. Three: Do Not, call, Nathan, a, FREAK'' I said, Annoyed.'' This is fate that we landed to be one the same island yet again!'' he said gently, but in a loud voice.'' Stop changing the subject! It's not fate. It's called 'Your a Psycho who keeps following the Sirius around'!'' I growled at him again.'' Belive what you will. To me, It Fate!'' He said in a loud whisper. _Aw man. Now I hafta listen to him talking 'bout how we are destined to be together. 1000__th__ time._

That's when, out of nowhere, the Sirius crew appeared.'' Alexander, be ready to kiss your life Good bye!'' Russell shouted running at Alan. But. He stopped just before he cut the man up.'' Alan?'' He exclaimed in surprise. Everyone sighed in relief and put their weapons away. Russell kept his and put one sword to Alan's throat.'' Ya Idiot! You made us worry about Ania!'' he said stepping closer to Alan, causing him to move back until his back hit a large tree. Russell then stabbed his swords into the tree criss-cross making Captain Alan's stuck between them and the tree.'' Wait. If this is Alan. Then, where is Alex?'' Nathan asked, stepping closer to Alan, glaring at him.

Alan, who was trembling, pointed up above his head where Alexander was dangling off a rope.'' I'll get him'' Russell said, starting to skillfully climb the tree.'' Be careful'' I said to him and he nodded his head.'' Nathan!'' I then ran to him and hugged him tight.'' Aww...'' I said when he put his fingers through my hair.'' What is it?'' He and Doc asked at the same time.'' Well, most of the way, Alan dragged me by my hair'' I said.'' What!?'' Asked Russell, who jumped of the tree holding Alex with a surprised and angry expression on his face. He then walked up to Alan and growled at him.'' Ya idiot! How dear you hurt Ania!''.'' I'll end this useless case with one shot'' Eduardo said, pointing his gun at Alan.'' No, don't kill me. I'll be good, I'll be good. Oh, please have mercy. I don't want to DIE!'' Alan cried, speaking so fast that you could barely understand.'' Three, Two, One''

30 Minutes later.

'' Oh, your so generous, eye patch. Thank you for letting me go. To Ania, let us meet again'' Alan said from his ship, ready to sail.'' Not to fast, Alan. I only didn't kill ya cause you said you'll leave us alone'' Eduardo said.'' Until the next time we meet, Sirius'' He said, then sailed away.'' Ah, Alan. I have enough of him sometimes'' Captain Morgan said with a sigh.'' I was shocked when you came out of the garden dragging Captain Alan who was crying'' Thomas said, still in disbelief.

'' Well, I guess Alex didn't behave like himself today, and the way Ania was treated was different then he would do'' Captain said, patting (real) Alex's shoulder.'' Then, what did you mean by that he would be able to hurt the woman he likes?'' Russell asked surprised.'' By singing. I would sing in Italian. And, Well. It made some women deaf'' Alex said shyly.'' But it can't be helped. That's half of me after mama, and it's not my fault that papa can not sing'' he continued.

'' Well, I'm happy that we're all safe'' Christopher said with a smile.'' Yeah'' everyone agreed, and we walked back to the hotel.

**OK! here's chapter 10! I hope you liked the turn of events** **Alex is actually good and the bad Alex was Alan!**

**Hope you review this Chapter and stay tuned on uploads because I'll be back with another, hopefully real soon! :D**

**-Ania**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Hello everyone!**

**OK, so here's a new chapter of this FanFic! :)**

**I hope you'll enjoy it**

So. It was finally the last day that we would spend on Cuba.

I was sitting in the closet, trying to find something to change into after I take my shower. I took a white T-shirt and brown ¾ trousers, with my Roman-style sandals.'' I'm done!'' I heard Nathan say.'' OK, now's my time to shower'' I said as I walked out of the closet. As I passed him, he bent down just in front of my face and pocked his cheek.'' It'll get red if you don't stop'' I teased, grabbing hold of his hand. I then quickly kissed his cheek (what he wanted me to do), and ran to the Bathe-room.

I took off my clothes and stood in front of the mirror. I was all covered with small cuts and bruises from that day we had a picnic. But the worst, was that massive cut going from the beginning till the end of my thigh. _Oh, no. It must have happened when I was being dragged. Maybe a stick or something. I can't show this to Nathan, or doc. No__w__ they would kill Alan for sure. _

I went under the hot shower, letting my muscles relax. I took me sponge and some soap, and cleaned my body. My bruises hurt as the sponge touched them, but it stung like hell when it touched the cut on my thigh. I bit my lip, trying hard not to let out a cry, and cleaned it roughly to get rid of the blood.

After I finished showering, I dried my long hair with a towel and rapped them in it. I then dried my body, trying to do it carefully, not to hurt the leg. I put on the clothes I prepared, and walked out of the Bathe-room.'' Here you are. I thought you lost consciousness in there or something. I get it, women take more time, but for 52, no, 53 minutes?'' Nathan said, Walking right in front of me.'' Sorry, OK? Lets go down to everyone now'' I said, taking off the towel on my head.

'' No. We need t' brush yer hair first'' Nathan pulled me to the mirror and started to brush my hair.'' But why?'' I said with a frown, folding my arms.'' today's evening we are leaving Cuba and are going to Jamaica. So, today we go shopping for souvenirs'' Nathan said, letting out a chuckle.'' why are you laughing?'' I asked, frowning even more.'' cause ya look cute when your annoyed'' he chuckled even more.'' Shut up, you Baka!*'' I yelled.'' Oh, its hard to hear you speak your native language (cause Yamato is Japan in PIN, I think :3)'' Nathan said, putting away the brush and turning me to face him.'' I love you'' he said gently.'' Baka'' I said when he hugged me tight, and I heard him chuckle again.

* Baka in Japanese means Idiot

''OK! Lets go shopping!'' Captain Morgan said once everyone has gathered.'' Aye, Sir!'' everyone answered, and followed after him joyfully.'' Guy, wait!'' I shouted and ran after Russell and Thomas.'' I said, WAIT!'' I screamed and jumped onto Russell's back.'' Heheh, ya wonna piggy-back, Anna?'' Russell said teasingly. _NO, he didn't just call me... _**BANG!**

'' Aww, OK, OK, sorry! jeez, ya didn't hafta hit my head so hard!'' Russell moaned, rubbing his head.'' You will not call me that again, Yes?'' I asked roughly, pulling his long blonde fringe.'' Aw, aw! Y-yes ma'am!'' he answered in pain.'' Good!'' I said with a smile ruffling his hair, and hugged into his back as he carried on to walk like that.

Once we got to the market, Russell put me down, and I was walking between him and Thomas, holding hands.'' Hey, Look at that shop?!'' Thomas pointed with his free hand.'' Oy! Lets go there!'' Russell and Thomas gave me their cutest smiles, and I nodded my head. Before I noticed, they were running to the shop, pulling me along.'' hey wait! Not so fast!'' I screamed, but laughed with them.

The shop was full of weird things. Some glass balls, jars with dry or living animals, and small boxes.'' Thomas, what is this shop?'' I asked, feeling a little worried.'' a magic shop! Look what cool things they have!'' Thomas answered with a smile.

'' how may I help you?'' said a woman which has just appeared in front of me.'' W-we're just looking around'' I said, looking up at the woman. She had a black long dress with a dark purple cloak over it. She had long dark brown hair and a purple eye, an eye patch over her left eye.'' I think I have something perfect for you, Ania'' the woman said.'' How do you know my name?'' I asked.'' I know of many things. Oh, and my name is Casandra. Please follow me. Russell and Thomas of Sirius, you may come, too'' She said, and started to walk to a room behind the cash-desk. We looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders, then followed after.

The room was full of weird things too, and there was a table in the middle with cards on it.'' Sit down, please'' She invited, and we all sat down.'' Russell, these are magical dice'' Casandra said, putting four small rectangle-shaped stones in Russell's hand. '' they answer your questions, as long as the answer is Yes or No. You ask a question of this type and throw them in the air. If the answer is Yes, then they all will land in your hand on the carved side. If No, they will land on the blank side'' Casandra explained.'' OK, do I love Raisins?'' Russell asked, throwing then in the air. Once they landed in his hand, they were all on the carved side.'' Russell, you do!'' Thomas said cheerfully.'' I know that! It was just a test'' Russell barked at him.

'' Thomas, you I give this bottle of healing potion'' She said, passing him a bottle with a red substance.'' I know you look up to Christopher, so I believe you'll find it useful. On drop can heal a half dead man'' Casandra said, smiling a little seeing at how Thomas' eyes were shining.'' I'd love to!'' He said with a huge smile.

'' And, Ania. You I give this'' Casandra passed me a box. I opened it slowly, and inside was a beautiful Sky blue pen with gold instead of metal, and the head of it was a lion.'' Wow, it's a beautiful pen'' I said.'' It is, but not only. Press the lions head'' She said with a smile. I did so, and it started to glow. Soon, the pen in my hand turned into a sword.'' Wow! It beautiful!'' I repeated. The handle was made of gold with a diamond in it, and blade was made of titanium.'' It's a magical sword, it is very strong. Russell, I trust you will teach her use it?'' Casandra looked over to Russell who was playing with his dice.

'' Yes ma'am!'' he answered quickly, and she nodded her head.'' So, who much will it cost us?'' I asked her, and she laughed lightly.'' It's a gift, which you will need in life'' she answered with a smile.'' Thank you'' I said, bowing my head very low.'' Now, Ania. Come closer, I have something to tell you'' She said and I stepped closer.'' Soon, you will have to overcome hard moments, but do not worry, after, there will come great joy. But make sure you learn to us this sword, very, Very soon'' Casandra whispered in my ear.'' I will, and thank you once again.'' I said and started to leave.'' Let our paths cross again one day, Sirius'' She said, just before we left.

_I hope we meet again, too. But what did she mean by that? There will be hard moments really soon, but then after I'll find great joy? What does it all mean? Well, I'll find out soon enough._

**OK! **

**here's Chapter 11, and I hope you liked it :3**

**well, If you did I'd like to know what you think so please write reviews! :D**

**Till next time**

**-Ania **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Hi people! :D**

**here is a new chapter of this FanFic and I hope that you'll enjoy reading it! ;)**

(Nathans View)

'' Oy, what took you guys so long, we ain't got all day fer your nonsense browsing in weird shops. We've got t' buy some things!'' I shouted to Ania, Russell & Thomas who just came out of the shop.'' Captain doesn't mind, does he?'' Russell said, self-certainly.'' No, I don't. I wouldn't even mind joining you kids. The rest of you do what ya want, I'll browse in those shops with Ania and the boys'' Captain Morgan said with a big smile, which told me that maybe they shouldn't. I looked at Russell, and his facial expression told me the same thing. But they followed after Captain.

(Ania's view)

We walked down a strange street with Captain. The further down the street we went, the stronger my grip on Russell's arm became. It seems to be kind of dark, it was a small side street with walls around it, big only enough for two people to walk next to each other, and there were small steps leading down.

'' Ania, are ya OK?'' Russell asked, as he noticed that I'm actually holding him firmly.'' Y-yeah, I'm fine'' I answered, as I shivered.'' Yer scared of this place, miss Ania?'' Thomas asked with an anxious face. I nodded.'' Don't worry, I'll protect you, miss Ania!'' Thomas said to cheer me up.'' No, you won't. Only I can protect Ania when Nathan ain't with us'' Russell protested.'' And I'm the Captain. I can change any rules, and I change them that I can protect her, too'' Captain said, turning his face my way from the front and winking at me.'' Thanks guys, I feel much better!'' I said with a smile, and we continued to walk down the street.

We visited many weird shops and brought some things. Russell brought some potions, to play tricks on Eduardo, of course. Thomas, Some healing books for himself and Christopher. Cap, Some weird stone figures.

I brought a beginners magic book, just to read for fun, or self-defense.'' I never knew that such magic exists!'' I said after we joined the rest of the crew.'' Me neither, but it looks fun!'' Russell said looking at his potions and then at Eduardo with an evil smirk. Thankfully, Eduardo noticed and smacked Russell's head.'' Don't even think of using those things on me'' Eduardo said and walked further away from Russell.'' Oh, and I've got a sword!'' I said to Nathan, taking out the pen. I pressed it's head and it turned into a beautiful sword like earlier.'' Hey, is it from titanium?'' Eduardo asked, walking closer to me.'' Yeah, it's cool inst it?'' I said with a smile.'' Russell will train me'' I said, and turned it into a pen again.'' Yeah, she'll finally be a 100% pirate when she learns t' fight!'' Russell said with a smile.'' Oh, Christopher! I got those books for myself but you can read them, too!'' Thomas said with a big smile showing them to him.'' Healing magic! I always wanted to learn it. Thank you Thomas'' Christopher said with his usual kind smile.

The sun was setting by the time we got to the ship. We already signed out of the hotel and got our things on the ship.

Alexander was going with us as he promised to take us on a tour. He couldn't do it on Cuba because of Alan, but at least he'll do it in Jamaica, he said. I was sitting by the helm, reading the magic book I've brought. I've already learned a couple of spells, like how to make ice sculptures or light fire with my fingers, and how to change my and other peoples hair.

'' Hey Ania! Lets fight!'' Russell said with an evil smile.'' Now? OK, but let me try some spells I've learned'' I said.'' Sure!'' Russell said with an exited expression. I put my hands together and closed my eyes.'' Making, Ice Rose'' I said and separated my hands. There, in my hands appeared a small rose made of ice.'' Wow! Ania, make a sword!'' Russell said even more exited.'' Ice Sword!'' I said, and the rose turned into a sword.'' How the hell did you do that?!'' Eduardo, who was stirring the helm turned to me shocked.'' I've read about it on the book, but only for beginners, there's more deeper in the book'' I said with ashy smile.'' Or this. Fire'' I said, pointing my finger up, and it turned to fire.'' Doesn't it burn ya?!'' Russell asked.'' No, the book says that we all have our own fire inside of us'' I said, and blow out the fire.'' Oh, and I learned this'' I said and closed my eyes. _Red hair, Eduardo _I thought, and opened my eyes. When I looked at Eduardo, his hair had red high lights.'' Well, I still didn't learn enough to make them completely red, but at least there are results'' I said shrugging my shoulders.

'' NOW TURN THEM BACK!'' Eduardo shouted at me.

'' OK, OK!'' I said._ Turn back the way it was_. Eduardo's hair was normal again.'' Ania, lets fight now!'' Russell said taking out his sword.'' Sure'' I said, taking out the pen and turning it into a sword. And we practiced till dinner.

After dinner, I returned to my & Nathans room and continued to read to book. _This book is really useful. You learn to protect yourself and other people, plus how to make beautiful things. _That's when Nathan came back from the kitchen.

'' Oh, you look tired'' I said with concern.'' Yeah, cause Christopher practice his healing magic on me. Really, why did you all buy those things, magic is only bringing trouble. The Navy will only be more interested in the Sirius pirates in they start to cast spells and fly'' Nathan declared, a little annoyed.'' Don't worry, It'll only be easier to get away if we know magic. Like, if we're ever going to be locked in prison, I can use fire to melt the bars!'' I said to make him more calm.

'' I'm still not certain if I want you to play with magic, you'll hurt yer self'' He said rubbing hid head with a sigh.

'' I won't, my own fire can't hurt me, Baka!'' I said in protest.

'' Haha! I love when you call me that!'' Nathan laughed.

'' *Damara seru!'' I shouted in his face and sat on the other side of the bed, my back to him, and folded my arms.

*Damara seru means Shut Up

'' I love you'' Nathan said, hugging me from behind.'' Nathan wa bakadesu (Nathan is an Idiot)'' I frowned, and with a chuckle, Nathan pulled me back with him. He turned me to face him and looked into my eyes kindly.'' I love you'' He said gently.'' I love you too. But your still an idiot'' I said with a smile _I can't be mad at him for long._

After that we laughed some more, and for the first time from a week, Fell asleep on the Sirius.

**OK, chapter 12 guys!**

**It might have been boring and stupid to add in Magic to this story, SO!**

**You can decide, If you want me to or not to add magic tell me in your reviews. If you don't, I'll change this chapter and only keep the things that Casandra gives. But I'll keep everything if you like the magic thing.**

**Till next Chapter! :D**

**- Ania**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Hi people! I'm sorry for the slightly longer wait but I just thought that it's much easier for me and more comfortable for you if I would up-load on the week-ends or around that time!**

**Anyways, from the reviews (even though there weren't many :P) I know that you would like to keep the magic.**

**So, that doesn't change! :)**

**Well, hope you'll Enjoy!**

I was awakened by a beautiful Aroma. I almost floated into a sitting position in the bed and opened my eyes. In front of me, Nathan was sitting on the bed crossed legged with a plate of food in his hand, a spoon in the other.'' Morning!'' I said cheerful as I stretched my arms and yawned.'' Morning. Do you know what today is?'' Nathan asked in a gentle voice.'' No. What is it that is happening today?'' I asked with a smile. Nathan moved closer and whispered into my ear.

'' Your birthday'' He said, and my smile faded.

'' No it's not! It's in February not SUMMER!'' I shouted,and he chuckled.'' I know, just wanted t' tease ya'' he laughed.

'' Well then, what's the reason for you to bring me scrambled eggs to bed?'' I asked, folding my arms across my chest.'' Who said it's yours. I'm eating them'' Nathan said, putting a spoon of scrambled eggs in his mouth.'' But you eat scrambled eggs with a fork, not spoon'' I said with a sigh.

'' Ya got me. It's yours'' Nathan said, taking the spoon out of his mouth and getting some scrambled eggs on it.

'' Open wide'' He said, and with a smile, I did what he said. _If you think of it, it's an indirect kiss _I thought as the spoon landed in my mouth (A little late to think of that!).'' How is it?'' He asked with his gentle voice.'' Good as always'' I said smiling. Nathan nodded, satisfied with the answer. He then got closer to me.'' Why don't we shear it?'' he asked sweetly.

'' S-sure'' I answered, not knowing why he looked like that at me.

Nathan put a spoon full into his mouth. I looked at him as he did so. That's when he suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and forced our lips to join. Out of shock I opened my mouth. I could feel the delicious food come into my mouth. As well as his tongue. It was all out of the blue and all I could think of is how get away from it. I put my hand on his back. _Winters Frost _I said in my mind (obviously couldn't do with her lips)

and awaited one possible reaction which would be a shout or any kind of voice which would signify pain.

But...

Nathan grabbed my hand and put it to the bed frame. As well as the other. I had no way to move now and Nathans tongue didn't seem the want the leave my mouth really soon. I had only one thing I could do, and knew how painful it would me for him. _But, if I don't stop him I loss my consciousness from lack of oxygen_. I got all of my courage and kicked up my leg which was between Nathans legs.

Unfortunately he only grinned and continued to kiss. _Are they made of stone or what? Is this how pirates are? Shit_.

After a couple of minutes Nathan finally showed mercy and ended the kiss. After that I was able to finish my _Now cold _breakfast Normally. I quickly put on set of clothes which Russell gave me last year on my _1__st__ Pirate Year _Anniversary.

And was on my way to the deck.

(Russell's)

I was waiting for Ania on the deck where we were meant to practice fighting about 10 minutes ago. _Where the hell's is she? I don't think she should be getting' lost on this ship any more_. That's when I heard delicate foot steps on the steps to the deck, but definitely of boots.

Soon, Ania appeared in view and she was wearing those clothes I gave her a year ago. A white shirt with long puffy sleeves, a dark brown corset over it, with tight brown trousers and tall black boots on a thick but high heel.'' He Russell! Sorry I'm late but Nathan stopped me'' She said once she saw me.'' What ever. Lets start the lesson'' I said with a grin.'' OK. Be ready to lose, I studied some more magic'' She said teasingly.

(Back To Ania)

I turned my pen into the beautiful titanium sword and held it firmly.'' Ready?'' Russell asked taking out his swords.'' Since was born'' I said, and he grinned.

We circled around the deck, not turning our backs to each other. After some time like that, Eduardo, Captain and Thomas came to deck and sat on the barrels at the side.

Russell was the first to attack and with a roaring sound swung his blades at me. But I avoided getting hit by flipping to the side.

I then quickly attacked Russell but his swords blocked my hit and bushed me away. I ran to the barrier and stood on it. I gripped my sword in two hands.'' My enemy is strong, stronger then me. If I don't fight back he'll defeat me. Where I come from we have samurai. Let me today, be one of thy'' I said those words, casting a spell. The sword and myself started to glow and were lifted into the air. I didn't see anything but the bright light, not even the sword in my hands.

When the white blow started disappear, I was let down onto the deck. Now, my sword was a samurai sword and I was wearing a black kimono just over my knee with a dark purple belt. I also had leggings in the same color as the belt and bare

feet. The handle of my sword was also golden, but the diamond in it was shaped like a cherry blossom. I also noticed that my long hair was done up into two high ponies.

'' Russell'' I said, jumping high from the barrier, and with my sword held above my head.'' Leeeet'ss Fiiight!'' I shouted, attacking him with my sword from above. He quickly flipped back, avoiding being attacked.'' Urrahhh!'' I quickly got up and with a roar started to attack Russell.

(Eduardo?!)

I was watching Ania and Russell fighting on the deck. Ania has just changed herself into a samurai worrier and attacked Russell with great speed. From looking at him, he had a hard time dogging her attacks, but somehow did it just in time. _Well, it's Russell after all_.

(Nathans View)

I was on my way to the deck to tell everyone that their lunch is ready. As I walked up the steps I heard Russell swearing so I hurried up to find out what was going on. I froze.

(Back The Ania Again)

I was throwing the sword at Russell like an Ax.'' Fu*k!'' Russell swear as he flipped to the side. I ran for a hanging rope at full speed. I grabbed it swung out of the ship. I was making a circle around the ship with the sea under me far below. Once I almost made a full circle I could have seen Russell. I put me legs together straight in front of me, And kicked Russell. After making another circle, with a flip, I jumped onto him as he was getting up and forced him down.

I was sitting on his stomach, holding my samurai sword to his throat.'' I won'' I whispered into his ear, and got off him.'' How the hell's did ya do that?'' he asked as he sat up.'' Magic'' I said with a wink.'' Teach me!'' He said, and so did everyone else on the deck.'' No'' said Christopher who just walked onto the deck.'' It wouldn't be fair on our enemies if all of us used such magic'' He said with a smile.

That's when I felt weakly. My vision started to go.'' I- I think I used to much en..'' I started to say but fell down.'' Ania?! ANIA!'' I could hear Russell and Nathan call out to me, and then every thing went blank.

**OK! here's Chapter 13 for you :3**

**I hope that you liked this chapter and that you'll review it :)**

**So, next week we'll find out what happened to Ania.**

**For now, you'll have to wait! (I know I'm horrible!)**

**- Ania**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hi Everyone! Here's a new chapter of this FanFic.**

**I hope that you'll enjoy it! :)**

(Christopher's View)

_Great, what to do, what to do? _I thought as I kneed down in front of Ania who was laying on the decks floor, unconscious.

'' Russell, Nathan. Take Ania to my office. We'll figure out something then'' I said, and with a nod, they lifted Ania up, as if she was the lightest, yet most fragile thing in the world.

(Nathans View)

Russell and I were on our way to Doc's office, holding Ania carefully. _She looks so pale, and her body is a little cold, what happened to her? _I looked at Russell, and he had a worried look on his face as he carried her with me.

After some time we reached the Office. After Chris unlocked the door and let us in, we put Ania gently on the bed. Chris then checked for breathing and pulse again.'' Is everything OK?'' Russell asked, looking stressed, worried, and inpatient like he never was before.'' It's OK. She just lost a lot of energy. Em, magic uses life energy if you don't know'' Doc answered with a smile.'' So, she just needs to rest, right?'' I asked, and received a calm smile and a nod from Chris. Both I and Russell sighed in relief and smiled at each other.'' Great, so when her life energy re-generates it will all be back to normal. I'll go tell the rest!'' Russell said joyfully and after looking at Ania and brushing his hand over her cheek slightly, left the room.

That's when I remembered that I went to the deck to tell everyone that lunch was ready. _I bet it's cold right now. I'll go clean up and make a new one._'' Doc, I'm goin' t' make lunch. I'll call ya and the rest over when I'm done'' I said, starting to leave the room.'' Nathan, wait'' Christopher said, making me stop in the door step.'' make sure that once she recovers she will not use her magic too much. Let her practice reading the book, but she isn't experienced enough to use transformation magic'' he explained to me, and I nodded my head.'' But how do you know so much, Doc?'' I asked, surprised that he knows so much about it.'' Oh, I read some books in the past, and there was something in the book Thomas gave me. His such a good lad. But anyways, go make that Lunch'' he said with a smile, and with a nod, I left the room.

(Ania's View)

'' ..hmm...'' I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Once I've opened them, I was in my and Nathans room. _What happened? Oh, right. I was fighting with Russell and won. Then I felt weak and lost consciousness. The last thing I remember is Russell and Nathan calling for me, and then blank. _I slowly sat up on the bed and looked around. _I think I'm gonna go to deck._ I stood up, and felt cold wood under my feet. As I looked down, I noticed I was wearing my knee length ocean blue nightgown. _Did Nathan change me and bring me here? _I felt my cheeks go a little warm, but tried to ignore it. I then went slowly to the deck.

I opened the door to the deck, I felt a cold breeze. I looked up and there was the moon shining at me. I walked up the steps and the first thing I noticed there, was a soft sound of a flute being played. _Hm? Is it the wind? No, can't be. _I slowly walked by the barrier, holding onto it just in case I lost balance. The closer I got to the center of the deck, the louder the sound seemed. _I can be imagining it. It seems to come from, the, mast. _As I thought I looked up at the mast, and there was a figure sitting on the top.

I walked to the mast and started to climb the rope. Once I got to the top, I froze. (**I suggest you could listen to this, It sounds nice and I thought this could be what Ania heard **

_ watch?v=XcZNmNScGT0&list=FLdBOLWPCOjglAosO8N33QqA&index=1**)**_**  
**

Nathan was sitting there playing a weird looking flute like instrument, his eyes closed listening to the music he played.

_Wow. I didn't know Nathan could play an instrument. Now, let's count. _He can...

Sing

Use sickle-sword

Use gun

Cook

As I counted what he could do, the music stopped and Nathan turned my way, surprised.'' Oh your awake. When did you come here?'' He asked, his cheeks going slightly pink.'' Just a moment ago. Nathan, why didn't you tell me you could play, well, this?'' I asked, pointing at the instrument in his hand.'' This is a native American flute'' he answered.'' Native? You mean Indians?'' I asked in surprise.'' Yeah. When we were in America we met them. They were really kind and taught us to play. I learned to play Their flute, Russell guitar, Doc drums, and Cap'n a banjo. By the way, Eduardo can play Piano'' he said rubbing his neck.

I stood there dumbfounded. _They, can do EVERYTHING! _I was standing there, but then decided to sit down next to Nathan.'' Can you play it again?'' I asked, and he smiled at me, bringing the flute to his mouth. I listened to the music that was filling my ears. Nathan had his eyes closed, you could see he was fully concentrated on the music he was playing.

After the song has ended, Nathan opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled at him and gave him a hug.'' Ania your cold. Come here..'' Nathan said with a worried voice, And sat me on his lap. He then unfolded his dressing-grown and put it over us both. _His chest is so warm and muscular, I can feel the six-pack. _I hugged into his chest and her rocked me like a little child.'' You know you were sleeping fer 2 days?'' Nathan asked.'' 2 days?!'' I asked shocked.'' Yea'. Ya don't know how long I've waited t' hold ya like this'' He said, and then kissed me. It was out of the blue, and the passion I felt reminded me how much I missed it. It was a long passionate kiss, which made my body warm up. Nathan stood up still holding me in his arms, never breaking this kiss.

After that, Nathan carried me back to our room, but don't you think this is how it ended. What happened is between me and him.

**OK! here's a new Chapter for people who couldn't wait. :D**

**I decided to give some new talent's to our Pirates just to make it more interesting :3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Ania**


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**Hi Everyone! :)**

**OK, I know I said that I'll post a Chapter on weekends, but I was out the whole time. Not of my own choice, I might add :(**

**Anyways, here's a new Chapter. **

**(Hope it satisfies you, Lexy ;))**

The day finally came that we landed in Jamaica. Everyone including me was on the deck watching the island grow bigger and detailed in view as we got closer. Just like when arriving on Cuba. I was sitting on the barrier with Nathan, Thomas and Russell standing next to me.

'' Miss Ania! Are you happy we've still got a week of holiday's left?'' Thomas asked with a beaming smile.'' Yes, I do! I think it's going to be even more fun this time!'' I said half honestly. _But I do wonder about what Casandra told me at the shop._**' ****Soon, you will have to overcome hard moments, but do not worry, after, there will come great joy. But make sure you learn to us this sword, very, Very soon****' **Her words circled in my head when suddenly Nathan took my hand in his. I looked at him but he was still gazing at the island. I squized his hand and he did back, as if saying 'it'll be OK'. _Nathan _I said in my mind, and and smiled at the fact that he care's for me so much.

One Hour Later.

''OK, men. And woman'' Captain said with a smile directed to me.'' Like last time, you'll go around the town and find out some useful things, and I go to get us a hotel. Then to the closest bar'' He said, the last part more like a whisper to himself.'' Aye, Captain!'' everyone answered joyfully.

Eduardo and Christopher once more went their own way, to the square again, I think. Captain went to get a reservation at a Hotel. I and Nathan went to the market, but this time, Russell and Thomas followed along. I was still quite weak after that fight, so Nathan gave me a piggy-back, and for some reason, Thomas made Russell carry him on his back, too. Not to happy Russell was, I give you that.

There were many interesting things and people at the market. There were people with massive knife's chopping huge coconuts from the trees, the slicing them in half and selling to people to drink fresh coconut water. There were also people selling some weird fruit. I think. It was pink, a little yellow at the bottom, with black balls inside.'' Nathan. What is that?'' I asked, pointing at the unfamiliar plant.'' Oh. That's akee. They eat it a lot here. Would you like to try it?'' He asked, looking up at me. I nodded my head with a smile, and Nathan started to walk in the direction of the stand.

'' How may I help you, sir? A young girl, probably two years younger then me asked, looking up at Nathan, then at me sitting on his shoulders.'' Could I have four Akee's please'' He said politely to the young girl.'' Right away, sir'' She smiled back, and started to put the fruit into a bag.'' That will be 3 gold coins, sir'' She said, and after the exchanged the fruits for money, we started to walk.

The girl walked to the stand next to her where a girl about her age was selling bananas.'' Did you see those two?'' She said to the girl.'' Yeah. How cute! Her carrying his girlfriend like that!'' The other girl answered.'' I want to have a guy like this when I'm older'' The girl from our stand said, and the walked back to her stand. _I was their age when I met Nathan, I'm happy I did. _Feeling the warmth in my heart, I smiled as we continued to walk.

'' Can we eat it?'' Thomas asked.'' Why ask?'' Russell said, about to eat the akee.'' NO!'' Nathan shouted, reaching to take the fruit away from Russell. He took it away just in time before Russell bit it.'' What the hells, Nathan?! Chill out, there's more!'' Russell shouted at Nathan who was sighing in relief. When he relaxed, he turned to Russell, and to my surprise, yelled at his.'' You BRAINLESS MORON! This is a poisonous fruit! You need to peal the skin off, take the seed out, and cook it for it to be safe'' Nathan explained, getting calmer with every word.'' Oh..'' Russell and Thomas said in unison.'' Oh. That's all you say after you might have died'' Nathan said.'' Sorry Nathan. Next time I'll ask you like Thomas did'' Russell said, frowning.'' Ok'' I started, to change the topic,'' Let's go and see what's over there!'' I finished cheerfully.'' Yeah!'' Thomas said with a smile, and Russell & Nathan carried us through the Market.

Evening.

We got back to the ship where everyone else was already waiting.'' Here you are... em'' Captain started to speak, but when he noticed me on Nathans shoulders and Thomas on Russell's, he stopped, and the burst out laughing.'' Heheheh! this is good. Where you kidnapped by some circus freaks for the day, or what! Heheh!'' He laughed.'' No we didn't, Cap'n!'' Russell protested, throwing Thomas of his shoulders.

Nathan took me off his shoulders too, but instead of putting me on the floor (not throwing like Russell did! Poor Thomas), he held me at the side like a toddler, with my arms around his neck, and me resting on his right hand.

'' OK. I got us all rooms. Nathan and Ania got to shear. Lets go!'' Captain Morgan said, and started to walk.'' That was a fast'' I said.'' Com'on Thomas. FASTER!'' I heard Russell say behind us. When I turned my head the the left, Thomas was there, struggling to walk with Russell being held by him like Nathans holding me. _Well, not only is Russell older, but also: Taller, much more muscular, and, he has his swords with him._

I giggle a little, then turned my head and rested it on Nathans shoulder.

Once we got to the hotel, it wasn't a hotel really.'' You rented a House!?'' We all said in unison. It was a huge house with 3 levels, near the beach.'' What? Isn't it great?'' He said with a satisfied smile.'' It looks cool to me'' Thomas and Russell (still being held by Thomas :3) said at the same time.'' OK. Let's go in then!'' Captain said, and after we all looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders, we started to enter the house.

**There's Chapter 15, Hope you liked it and will write a review!**

**And don't forget to vote for a new story :3**

**- Ania**


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

**Hello People! OK, here's a new chapter! :)**

**I'm a little sad that no one voted this week, but there is time till 1st July :D**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

After Captain opened the door to the house, I was carried into it by Nathan, and Russell by Thomas (Lol, I just can't stop putting that in! :3).'' Wow'' I said, looking around the hallway. There were paintings hanging on the wooden walls as well as candles.'' Captain, how did you manage to lent a house when your a Pirate?'' Eduardo asked, looking around the house.'' Well, in Jamaica, they don't care if yer a pirate or what'' Captain said with a smile.'' So, we're safe, right?'' I asked, looking around at everyone.'' Yes Ania. We're perfectly safe'' Captain said calmly with his sweet smile. I smiled back at him, then yawned and hugged into Nathans arm.'' Well, I think we should listen to Ania and call it a day'' Christopher said with a smile directed at me.'' OK, go choose your roo..''

Captain was cut off by Russell jumping out of Thomas' arms and running to the stairs.'' I'M GETTIN' THE BIG ONE!'' he shouted as he ran, and after a second, everyone started to run too. Nathan, who was holding me, seemed to be in the lead after Russell. Once we got to the top, Russell was going into a room right t the back of the corridor. Nathan ran to the room on the left wall next to it. He quickly opened the door and froze.

It was a big white room, lighten by the light of the pale blue candles on the walls. The floor was white stone, and there was a double glass door to the balcony with a view of the ocean, on the right wall. In the middle, was a king-size circular white bed with pale blue bedding. There was a door from the left side of the bed to the bath-room and at the right to the closet. Also, at the right of the of the door we were standing in was a pale blue sofa, with a light brown wooden bookshelf to it's right.

'' This is our room'' Nathan said after we've looked around it.

He put me down gently and looked at me.'' This is perfect'' I said with a smile, and tiptoed, and he leaned down to kiss me.

Our lips were inches away from each other when.'' MY ROOM IS AWSOME! YEAH!'' we heard Russell shout happily. I and Nathan walked out of our room and to the room on the left. Russell was jumping happily on his king-size bed.

The bedding was red with black cushions, and the walls were brown, the floor dark-redish brown. He also had a closet and a bath-room, and a balcony to the left of his closet door, with double glass door like in our room.'' I have to say Russell, this room is actually pretty cool!'' I said running to him and starting to jump on the bed as well.

About an hour later.

I was in my and Nathans room, getting out my purple night-grown and heading for the bath-room. I took my clothes off and put it on after which I started to brush my teeth. _I still can't forget about what Casandra told me. What if there is something bad going to happen to us? I need to practice more fighting with Russell tomorrow. _

After I was done, I returned to the room where I found Nathan sleeping on the bed with an open book laying on his bare chest. I smile a little to myself, then walked up to him and put the book on the bedside cabinet and but the quilt over him. I then walked to the other side of the bed and laid next to Nathans sleeping form. I stared at his sleeping face next to mine and smiled._ He looks so innocent and sweet whilst sleeping _I thought.

That's when Nathan started to move around in bed. One of his hands grabbed mt wrist and pulled me close to him, hugging me close.'' Yer so soft, Ania'' He mumbled in his sleep, squeezing me tighter.'' Nathan. Can't. Breathe'' I said trying to get out. In the end. I ended up having to fall asleep like this, getting barely enough oxygen to live.

The next morning.

Nathan and I were in the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone. As I make the sandwiches and Nathan get's the plates out (cause it's saturday, my cooking day :3), we were singing that song we sang at our first day on Cuba.

'' ~Morning~'' I said joyfully when I entered the dinning room with four huge plates, two in hand, and two on my forearms.

'' Morning Ania'' Everyone said.'' Morning Nathan'' they added when Nathan came in too, with two more plates.

I put a plate in front of everyone. I hit one hard no the table in front of Russell.'' We're practicing today'' I said, then walked away to where Nathan was sitting.

He put the biggest plate in front of us, and we started to eat.

'' Why do ya have the biggest?!'' Russell frowned looking at Nathan.'' Cause I'm shearing mine with Ania'' he answered.

'' But it's hardly any bigger'' Eduardo exclaimed.'' Well, I'm only gonna eat like three. The rest is Nathans'' I said, then took a bite of my sandwich. It was full of lettuce, ham and egg, also some spring-onion.'' Ania. Try this!'' Russell said pushing his half-eaten sandwich into my mouth. It was with chicken and ketchup.'' It's really good!'' I said with a smile.'' Here. Try mine!'' I said, pushing my sandwich towards him.

He took a big bite of it and his eyes widened.'' It's so good!'' he said, his mouth full. He then too my sandwich.'' Hey!'' I yelled, seeing him put the whole sandwich in his mouth.'' Ya can eat m' one'' he said, his mouth totally full now. I ate his sandwich, and then continued with my 'spring sandwiches'* for the rest of the breakfast.

That's what you call them in my family :3

After I cleaned up the dinning room, I went to the garden where I and Russell are meant to fight. I took out the pen and turned it into a titanium sword.'' Ready?'' Russell asked.'' Yeah'' I said, charging at him.

**Here you go! A new chapter :)**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will write a review!**

**Also, don't forget to write your vote under the 'Voting' Chapter which was the one before to last one!**

**Till next time :D**

**- Ania**


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hi everyone! I'm soooo sorry for being gone for ages but my computer was broke and after I've got the new one I didn't seem to get myself together to write a chapter for you.**

**But I'm Back, and ready to write this. Hope your ready for it! :3**

'' Bring It on, Ania!'' Russell shouts as I attack him. I was really close To attacking him when Nathan jumped in front of me, blocking my attack with his sickle-sword.'' Nate! Why ya doin' this?! It's my fight!'' Russell frawns.'' Russell, lemmie fight. I wonna see what she can do myself'' Nathan says.

'' the next fight will be yours''.

''What ever. Ania, kick his ass for me'' Russell says putting his swords back in his belt and sitting further away with everyone.

'' So..'' I begin.'' You wonna fight me, do you?''

''Yeah. But no magic tricks, Ok. This is going to be a clean game'' He says with a slight grin.'' It will'' I answer, and then attack him with the same grin on my face.'' Heh'' He blocks my attack again.'' Not so fast'' He says pushing me back.'' You need to try harder''

''Oh, really?!'' I say, dashing at him from above as I jump up.

''Really'' He answers, Taking a step to the side. _When I fight with Russell he doesn't bother to do those things, he just fights. Guess Nathan wants to use the least force possible._

'' So what is your plan, eh? Make me jumo around like a monkey until I'm drawn out of energy, or what?'' I ask, attacking him straight on.'' Kind off'' He says, as our weapons cross together. We look at each other between the blades.

'' I want to see how long you can go on'' he says, and bushes this blade forward. I try to push but his force is stronger. My knees start to bend back and my hair is touching the floor by now.

I push even harder and mannage to push him back.'' Good'' He says with a satisfied smile.'' You can stick you 'good' right down your ass, if you ask me'' I say annoyed a little.

'' Why don't you make me then, hm?'' He says, a hint of teasing in his voice.'' Your wish is me command!'' I shout as I attack him once more.

Now, I could be telling you the whole fight, but We were fighting for over an hour so there's no point.

After we were done, I had a short fight with Russell who would be annoyed at me and Nathan if we didn't fight.

Then I decided to get out a book form a library in the apartament and went on a walk in the garden.

The garden is huge full of exotic flowers. There are palmtrees and also there are bannanas. You could see orchids here and there, in many different colours, and some more usual flowers like roses or daffedils. I tak one bannana from the tree and sit under a palmtree, opening it and then with the first bite, taking a look at the book.

'' Taste of War'' I read the title of the book.'' hmm,... could be interesting''

I open the first page and start to read, taking a small bite of the bannana once in a while. The book is about a young girl, my age (19) who lived in Japan. At the time the country was at war with china, and the girl's father was send to fight. She didn't want him dead, and didn't want to sit and do nothing whilst waiting for someone to blow up her house door, come in and kill her. So she got her hair up, tied bandages tight around her chest and stomach to give herself a more man-like body, and put her fathers armor on. She went to war.

She's been trained during the first month to learn using a Samurai sword, bow and arrows too. But thats not the only thing.

She finds her father in the camp. He doesn't notice it was her, and thats what she wanted to happen. She got to see him fight, and fought next to him during many battles.

During the time, a young man joins the team.

He wasn't Japanese or Chinese. He was from Europe.

He's father was Japanese but he looked nothing like him.

He's hair was blonde and eyes were blue. The girl fell in love with him.

At this point I stop readiny because Christopher comes up to me and tells me that dinner is ready. '' Ok, i'll go'' I as, and he gives me a hand to stand up.

'' Ania! Nathan cooked those fruits that we wernt allowed to eat!'' Russell says happily.'' Oh, I guess we'll try them later'' I say with a smile and sit next to Eduardo and Nathan.

The table is full of many foods. I spot a tuna salad and some fish near Captain. Some sushi near me. Natto is next to Christopher, and Russell is moaning that it stinks.

I tak my plate and get some fish and potatoes on it. I stop some lettuce salad near Thomas and call him over.'' Thomas, could you pass me some of that salad, please?'' I ask with a smile.'' Sure, Miss Ania!'' He says with a beaming smile He takes my plate and puts some on it.'' Thank you'' I say as he passes it back.

I take a bit of the fish and potatoes, the flavour filling my entire mouth.'' Umm,... delicious'' I say after I swallow.

'' Obviously. Nate made it!'' Russell says with a smile.

'' I know'' I smile back at him, then direct the smile in Nathans direction.

After we finish, I go back to mine and Nathans room. Its dark in there, so I walk to a mirror on a wall at the back of the room. Theres a shelf under it on which there are maches and a candle. I light the candle and there is a little light in the room.'' Good Evening, dear'' Says Captain Alan, whos reflection I've noticed just as he said those words.

I spin around and look at him, he's saying on my bed, cleaning his sword.'' Alan'' I say, a stirm look on my face.

'' Missed me?'' He asks, standing up and he puts his sword away and stands in front of me. I look up at him.'' Never will and never would'' I say.'' Hm, too bad'' He says, and then nods his head.

At that moment someone covers my mouth and nose with a cloth. _Why didn't I think about it. The balcony is right next to the mirror behind me. _I can smell lavender, but it's stronger then the actual flower.'' Sweet dreams.'' Alan brushes my cheek.'' Ania''.

**OK! Here's chapter 18! :)**

**I hope you liked it and will write a comment, follow and fav my story.**

**Once again, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to write you a chapter. :(**

**but anways, VOTE! There is only time till the 1st July, so Vote please, then I'll start another story. **

**For now it looks like Nathans Main Story will win, but you can still Change it!**

**Please Note: You can only Vote Once per person, because I've got someone who gave me two votes for the same person. I accepted it but please dont do that in the future. You can ask though for...**

**E.g. 1 Vote for russell Main story and 1 for Eduardo ParentHood**

**Ok? Anyway, hope you enjoyed, C'ya hopefully next week! ^_^**

**- Ania**


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter for you.**

**I'm sure you all waited for this as the way last chapter ended wasn't nice, was it. CLIFF HANGER!**

**Anyways, Enjoy! :)**

When I wake up, my arms are tied behind a pole and I'm gagged. The room in which I am looks like the bottom of a ship where they keep cargo.

What should I do? I need a knife to get out and I can't see one anywhere around.

I look around me I search for something sharp from sword to even broken glass. Nothing.

Oh, yeah. It's Alan, he's ship needs to be tidy 24/7. How could I forget. I sigh deeply and frawn for a moment.

'' Are you looking for this? Ania'' Says someone from the dark. A hand appears next to my cheek, holding a knife. The knife cuts the material around my mouth.

'' Alan'' I say, with hatred I my voice.

He comes out from the shadows, a huge grin playing of he's face. He grabs a chair and sits right across from me.

'' Missed me?'' He asks, he's face right in front of mine. I spit at him.'' miss you? Never'' I say, even meaner then before.

He chuckles, and being the pervert he is, licks off the saliva.

I look away from him, not baring the fact of what he just did.

He grabs my chin though, and makes me look into he's eyes.

'' Was that a welcoming kiss? Hmm, I'd prefer if you let me taste it from inside your mouth'' He says, a spark of madness and exitement in he's eyes.

I try to pull away, but to no use. He kisses me forcefully, pushing he's tongue deep into my mouth.

What he does makes me feel like I'm chocking, and the force of he's hand on my face makes the blood rush up to my face.

At some point I am able to push him away, getting to take a deep breathe, caughing right after. He's drunk, I could taste the alcohol.'' Don't you dear touch me!'' I say loudly, but he just laughs as he wipes he's face.

'' Why not?'' He asks. But I don't say anything, and with another grin, he comes up to me and smaks my face. I can hear ringing in my right ear, feel more blood rushing to my face.

He then unties my arms and grabs my hair. Then, throws me by it into a pole on the other side of the suply room.

'' Oww~!,... Alan, your drunk. Stop it!'' I shout at him.

I'm sure I broke my rib or something, I heard a 'crack' inside when I hit the pole.'' You pushed me away~! Your a bad girl''

He comes up to me again, grabs my hair close to the skin and pushes me to the floor.

He holds me there for a longer while, and a small poudle of blood formed on the floor because I probably cut my head. Also, a metalic taste of blood starts to fill my mouth.'' Alan!... Lemmie go!'' I shout at him.'' No can do, Ania'' He smiles.

He comes close to kiss me again, but once more I spit at him, this time a rich red colour.

That's when the door in the far end of the room opens. Russell and Nathan burst into the room. They both scan the room, and I lock eyes with russell.

(Russell's Point Of View)

Nathan and I found the Rika after Nathan didn't find Ania in he's room. We both knew she would be here.

We burst into the suply room where she would most likingly be. And she is. I lock eyes with her.

Her eyes shows pain and worry. There's a tear of pain coming down her cheek and I loose my temper.

'' ALAN!...Your DEAD!''

I start to run in their direction. I jump and grab alan by he's shoulders. We both fly into a wall, alan's back facing it.

He pushes me away and flips to the side. I quickly get to my feet and attack again. This time I grab his arm and flip he's whole body making he's back hit the floor. I sit on top of him and start to hit he's face with my fists.

'' Who. The. Hell. Gave. You. The Right. To. Hit. Ania!'' I shout out every word with every single hit.

He spits out blood to the side and smirks. He then brings himself up and hits my head with he's forehead. I yank back and he gets up, then kicks my jaw.

I flip back into a standing stance. This time he rushes at me and throws me onto he's arm, then onto the floor with all he's force.

He's drunk, it's all in he's breathe. That's why he dosent resist.

Once I'm on the floor he starts punching my face.'' What is it fencer, eh?... Your Ania's new lover boy?!'' He says, with an annoying chuckle.

Oh, No. He's goin' t' pay fer this.

I flip back to my feet, hitting Alan on the head on the way.

I come up to him fast and kick my leg up, hitting him on the neck. He stumbles for a moment but then regains slowly.

He comes up to me trying to punch my face but I grab the hold of he's wrist and hit he's face with my elbow once, then repeat it.

He stumbles back once more and once he straightens up I run up to him, Jump, kick my knee in between he's ribs and hit my elbow on top of he's head, making him fall to the ground.

'' No, Alan. I'm like her older brother. And I wont let anyone touch her against her will'' I say, spiting blood at him as he wilps in pain.

I then go up to Ania where Nathan is already at her side.

(Ania's View)

I was watching Russell fight with Alan. Through this time Nathan he's bandana off and put it around my head.

Russell kneeled down next to me and stroked my cheek.

'' You won for me?'' I ask, happy tears coming out of my eyes.

'' Yeah sis. Fer you'' He says with a smile.

I wipe he blood from hes mouth.'' Russell. We need to get you and Ania to Doc'' Nathan says, checking Russell head.'' OK, Nate'' Russell answers and he & Nathan pick me up and start to leave.

Before we reach the ship, I've lost a lot of blood and lost consiousness.

**OK! :)**

**Here's Chapter 19, and I hope you liked it.**

**You voting ends to, OMG! If you want to vote for someone the do it now! I'll delete the Voting Chapter tomorrow and upload one with the one telling you who won the votes!**

**Your last chance is today. Tomorrow I really wount accept any votes.**

**So, Vote!**

**- Ania**


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Hi Everyone! Here's another chapter for you.**

**So, moving on. Hope You'll Enjoy~!**

'' hmm?.. Ugh, ow, my head'' I say, sitting up in a bed.'' Oh, finally, you woke up'' Say's Christipher who is sitting next to a table, doing something with his herbs.'' I'm so glad your up. Christopher said you lost way too much blood. I worried for you'' I hear Nathan say.'' Nathan? Where are you?'' I ask, looking around.'' I'm here. Holding your right hand'' He says, and I feel him squeeze my hand.'' I... I can't see you'' I say. I turn my head as far as possible to the right and see him throught my left eye.'' Doc! She can't see through her right eye!'' Nathan calls him, panick in he's voice.'' What?!'' I hear Christipher and Russell shout.

Russell who was laying bandaged in a bed to the left jumped out of it and Christipher stood from he's table and walked over to me.'' Lemmie see...'' He takes my face in he's hands and looks me over. From what I see, he's looking at my left eye, examining it's state. I start to worry, and I gulp nervously.

(Christipher's view point)

I was examining Ania's left eye. Nothing good here. Her eyeball has no blood veins in sight and her pupil turned grey.

'' Ania. What exactly happened last night?'' I ask, trying to speak calmly for her and the boys sake.'' Em... well, he kissed me forcefully, I was slapped and thrown to a pole by my hair, then pushed to the floor'' she says, trying not to cry from the thought.'' Okay. So you where pushed to the floor. On which side?''.

'' To the right. On the head'' She says, knowing why she lost her sight. She starts to cry.'' Ania, It's okay. We don't even know if its pernament yet'' Say's Nathan rubbing her shoulders.'' I swear Alan will pay fer this!'' Russell bursts out.

'' I don't know what got into him, he never gets so drunk'' Ania says, trying to protect Alan.

'' Okay. We'll have to wait for a couple of days and see if it gets better or worse. You sure you can't see anything throught it?'' I ask, putting my hand on her shoulder gently.'' I can see a bit. But it's like throught a fog'' she says, sniffing a little '' but it makes me feel really confused'' she add's after that.

(Ania's ViewPoint)

'' Alright. Go to Eduardo and ask him for his spear eyepatch. Maybe it'll help you'' Christopher suggests me, and I nod my head.'' Okay..'' I slowly try to sit up and Russell & Nathan help me up.'' Now, you. Back to bed. You broke your ribs and arm. You'll stay here'' Christipher says to Russell pointing to his bed.'' Ok, Ok! Dang it!'' He sits in it, frawning.I leave the room with Nathan holding my hand and waist.

'' Shouldn't you be in the kitchen right now?'' I ask, looking up at him as we walk throught the corridor.'' I should. But I've got Thomas to cook for today. I told him what to do and how to do it. Anyways you and russell are sick, Christipher is taking care of you two and I'm staying with you. There isn't that many mouths to feed now anyways'' He says to reasure me.'' Okay. But you need to eat something too'' I say and he nods.'' I'll be back to make dinner which is still 5 hours away'' ha says.'' Alright''.

We reach the deck and the soon is high in the sky. We walk up the steps to the helm where Eduardo is stirring the ship.'' Afternoon'' He says nodding he's head our way.'' What crap ya give me 'Afternoon' '' Nathan says.'' Hi Eduardo'' I just say back and he tisks at me (still mad that he didn't win the voting :3 ).'' What do ya want?'' He asks, actually leaving the helm and walking to us.'' I need an eyepatch'' I say.'' An Eye patch? What for?'' He asks. I slide down the hand which was covering my eye from the sun, and he looks shocked but worried at me.'' Did Alan do that?'' He asks firmly. Nathan nods.'' So, can I borrow one?'' I ask again and he nods, the walks to he's room.

After a couple of minutes he's back with an eyepatch.'' Thank you'' I say, and put it on.'' It feels weird. How can you wear it this all the time with an healthy eye?'' I ask, he just shrugs.'' A matter of getting used to it''. I smile at him and thank him once more, and I and Nathan return to Doc.

After about 3 days I get used to the eyepatch. After close observations, Christipher still has no idea if the eye will heal or not. For now, it should avoid bright light so I have no intentions of taking the eyepatch off. Nathan is back in the kitchen, but once he's done with the food and cleaning up, he comes around to sit with me. And I'm not alone. Christipher is usually here and apart from giving me medicine and checking my eyes again to see if I've got any signs of something he found in a book, he'll always talk to me.

Also Russell is going to stay here for a couple of weeks with his broken ribs and arm, so I always feel good knowing that my bestfriends here.

A week goes by and then another and Christipher says I can go back to Nathans room. Unfortunately there are no signs of improvement in my eye as well as any signs of it getting worse. Everyone tells me it'll heal after time but really, I've accepted the fact that this eye might not see again.

I go back to get Checked once a day, also to sit with Russell who's going mad to get out. Our holiday was at risk, but now we've got off the ship and are back to the Apartament.

Since Russell was nagging Nathan for ages, We cooked those friuts that we brought weeks ago. In the fridge they were the whole time but nothing changed. Still look the same. So we spent one after noon getting ride of those black balls and cooking the 'Ackee' if I remember correctly.

'' Dinners coming!'' I shout in unison with Nathan as we fill the last two huge plates with food. I start to take three plates at a time to the dinning, and everyone looks even more satisfied with every plate put down.

Once everything is there, I take a seat next to Eduardo. Nathan comes up to us, but then stands behind Eduardo.'' Waht ya want?'' Eduardo asks, not looking at him.'' change seats'' Nathans says.'' And why is that?'' Eduardo asks, a little surprised by what he was asked for.'' Because Ania only see's what's on her left side''.

'' Maybe she want's to see me'' Eduardo says with a chuckle.

'' I doubt she'd like to see that face'' Nathan says with a chuckle. Everyone apart from Eduardo bursts out loughing.

'' Your wish is my command'' Eduardo says sarcastically as he gets of the chair and bows gesturing he's hands for Nathan to sit down.

After everyone is done giggling, we get to the meal. Our table today is filled with a veraity of dishes. From Sushi to some European foods. Some from my home country which I tought Nathan some time ago. Also some local foods, counting the Ackee. Russell is the first to take some on his plate. We all look at him as he takes the first bite. He froze.'' So, what is it like?'' We ask.'' Please say it's raw'' Eduardo says at the same time and we all steare at him, Then look back at Russell.

''It tastes like flippin' Egg!'' He says, annoyed.'' He?!'' We all say in unison. We all take some and eat it.'' It does'' I say, and we all lough.'' Well, I don't think it's worth risking our lives'' Captain Morgan says with a chuckle and we all nod in agreement.'' Next time, Russell. Try eating a raw egg'' Nathan says, and we all lough again.

In the End. We're all here safe and sound and nothing will stop us from having a fun holiday, again. I hope...

**OK! Here's the new chapter and I really hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks for reading!**

**- Ania**


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! :)**

**I'm back with another chapter, so, lets get too it! XD**

**(p.s. If your reading this Olga (my cousin) I'm texting you at the same time as I'm writing :P )**

The next days I spend training with Russell who was finally let out of infirmary, and Nathan. Even with my right eye not working, I manage to fight them and improve with time.

'' Ha!'' Russell swings he's swords at me, but I flip back wards which I've learned to do not using magic. There, Nathan already had he's sickle coming to slit my throat, but I bent down and stick my leg out which he almost trips over.

We practice for next 2 hours until it's time for Nathan to make lunch.

'' Russell. We need to go too, to check with Christipher'' I tell him, turning my sword into a pen.'' Yeah, He'll freak out if we're not there soon''. With that, we go for a room that Christipher uses in the apartament.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

'' Come in …'' we hear Christipher say, and slowly pic through the door.'' Hi chris'' We say in unison.'' Your late'' He says, looking up from he's things.'' Hai, gomen (yeah, sorry)'' We say looking down.'' Why Japanese?'' He asks surprised.

We just shrug, and with a sigh he shows us to our seats.

'' Okay. Ania. Could you?''. I take off my eyepatch and he checks my eye.'' No change. Still grey blue pupil. But your other eye changed'' He says.'' The good eye?'' I ask. He nods.

'' Its seems to have a glow to it''. I shrug.'' Maybe because I use it a lot more now.''.

'' No. I think it has something to do with your magic''.

'' But I only just started learning.'' I protest.'' But …'' Christipher starts '' You've been storing your magic for long now, right?''.

I just look down, and Christipher pats my head.

'' Now Russell …''.

For lunch, Nathan made sandwiches with ham and spring onions sprinkled on them (yum I want some :P).

'' Its delicious. I didn't have anything with spring onions for ages'' I say with a smile.'' Might as well use them since we're on land. They'd dry at sea before I could get them to good use'' Nathan says then takes a bit.'' I love onion! Spring or not spring'' Russell says as he gobbles down sandwich by sandwich.'' Yeah. I love onion. When I was a toddler and I'd go to my grandma's field, I'd pick them straight from the ground and eat them'' (true :) ) I tel him.

'' Also. Their good for your hair'' I add after a moment.'' No wonder our hair is so nice Ania!'' Russell says happily.

'' No wonder Ania's arms and legs are more hairy then other girls'' Eduardo says with a chuckle.'' Cut it out, Eduardo!'' Nathan and Russell yell at him.'' No, it's fine. It's true that I've got thick dark body hair. But, who care's'' I say with a shrug.

We finish the rest of our lunch with our any other smart comments from Eduardo and I & Russell chat away about good use of onion to the point that Thomas starts to call us 'Onion kids'. We just laugh at it but stop talking about it.

I go to the garden like weeks ago and sit against a tree. I've got my magic book, might as well just read it. I spend about an hour learning how to strengthen my powers and regain my willpower, when Captain walks over and sits next to me.

'' Found something useful?'' he asks, taking the book from my hands and turning it up-side-down and looking it over.

'' Yeah. I know why my eye glows'' I say, as I turn the book for him the right way.'' It's glowing?'' He asks, looking close at it.'' It is..'' He tells me.

'' Yeah. It means that my sorce of enery is full'' I say.'' How strong is it'' He asks with a searious face.'' Acording to the book. I could kill you right now'' I say with an evil grin.

'' No thank you'' He says rubbing his head.'' I'm not saying I will. Though I would get a quite nice reward. What was it? 50 million gold?'' I ask teasingly, showing him my hand which was on fire.'' Oh, com'on. Ya wouldn't kill me right?'' He said, sweat forming on his forehead.'' No..'' I say, stopping the flames.'' … I wouldn't''.

We sit there for some time laughing and doing stupid things, captain telling me his 'sad' stories with women, me laughing at them because to me they sounded more funny then misrable. He would pout and whine, I would pat his shoulder and say sorry.

Soon, it was time for dinner. Nathan decided to make a joke and instead of beef stew, in mine and Russell's bowls there was an onion soup I taught him from Poland.'' Hahaha, Very funny Nathan'' Russell says sarcastically as Nathan and Thomas give each other high fives and chuckle.

'' Don't worry, Russell. This is good too!'' I tell him with a smile, and he manages to cool down and smile back.

And it was. Nearly as good as my grandma's and mom's soup.

Russell got second's and thirds saying 'It's the best soup in the world!'. I smiled at him thinking 'His so cute' because, right now he looks like a six year old.

'' I think I'll have a little bit more..'' I say pouring some more into my bowl.'' How can ya eat that?'' Eduardo says, looking at the bowl as if he seen a dead rotting rat.'' How can you eat beef?!'' I say, looking exactly the same way at he's bowl.

'' Fair enough'' after that, he doesn't comment again.

In The Evening.

I go to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I strip off my clothes and stand in front of the mirror. I take off the eyepatch and put it to the side.'' My eye didn't change. It's still grey like Chris said'' I mumble to myself. I go to turn off the lights. When I'm back to the mirror...

The other eye glows a torquoise colour.'' Wow... ''. There's also a flame swirling around me in the same colour, forming tattoo's on my legs and arms. Their that colour and blow.'' I think this is what the book said. My magic increased'' I was looking happily in the mirror...

When I noticed it. The thing I forgot about when I was eating and laughing with captain. The thing that shows up in the full moon and full darkness. The thing I didn't finish reading about. The thing that wants to kill me...

**Okay! I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Scary, what is that thing. Well, right now I'm locked up in a dark bathroom with one eye not working properly and nothing to fight with. Possibly nothing.**

**Anyways, till next time!**

**- Ania**


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Here it is~! Chapter 22 :3**

**Lets see what happenes next! Enjoy …**

'' Lux!'' (Light in Latin) I say spreading my arms out. The bathroom fills with white, showing the creature that wants my blood to spill. Figura mutante (shape changer). A mythical creature I've just started to read about.

Magic, is something dangerous and shouldn't be really used. Figura mutante is there to get rid of those people who obtained the level of magic I have, which is above 5.

As the name suggests, they change form, so it might be from a kitten, to a woman on the street or even a dragon or something. Right now … I'm looking at a horrible looking monster on the wall. It looks a bit human though. A skinny body, about the size of a 6 year old child, with grey dirty skin.

Messy tangled up long black hair, long black nails, or I should say claws, and no face. Only those shark-like teeth covering the front of the haed where the face should have been.

The whole monster is dripping a slimy substance and it's saliva is dripping from the mouth. It's black too.

I take a step back, and the Figura mutante shifts it's head to the side. I take a deep breathe and let it out, then think of what I could use against it. Thats when the monster lets out a high-pich shriek, making my hears hurt like from an explosion. There's ringing in my ear from it, and the Figura mutante jumps from the wall and onto me.'' Ice spears!'' I shout closing my eyes as I cross my hands in front of my face for protection. The spears form from my arms and the monster stabs itself into them.

I gets itself out when the door is kicked out and lands on the floor. Nathan is standing there with his weapon. Figura mutante lets out another laud shriek and jumps through the window going throught it's layers like a ghost.

I fall to my knees and start to cry.'' Ania!'' Nathan kneels down next to me and holds my shoulders.'' What was that?!'' He asks me.'' Figura mutante …'' I whispere so quietly I'm not even sure if he heard.'' What's that?'' He asks me. I look up at him.'' Something that want's to kill me''.

That's all I say before the rest of the crew come into the bathroom.'' What happened here?! What was that ear-breaking

noise?!'' Russell asks. I don't really pay any attention to what they are all saying as my face slowly started to get hotter and hotter.'' Ania, ae you Okay?'' Christopher asks me looking consered.

'' EVERYONE GET OUT!'' I scream at the top of my voice.

That's when everyone finaly realizes I'm naked.'' SORRY!'' They all run out the room, apart from Nathan.'' I said out!'' I protest.'' I'm not. That thing might come back and kill you. I'll stay here, or at least in the bed room'' He says.'' Well, there's no doors now is there'' I say with a small giggle.

After I shower and change into my night grawn, I head back into our bed room where Nathan is on the bed reading my magic book.'' Hey! If you read it you might end up like me!'' I say trying to take it from him.'' I'm only reading about that F-mutante something'' He says, getting the book out of my reach.'' The only way to stop it is to give it what it wants, and obviously that's no where happening …'' Nathan says still reading the book as he holds it high above his head and walks around the room.'' Give it back!'' I say, jumping up trying to reach it, but my hands streched high up even when jumping don't reach higher then his elbow.'' Why are you tall!'' I say annoyed, and he chuckles at my out burst.'' Here...'' He passes me the book. I put it to the side of the table and crawl into the bed where Nathan was already under it's covers.

The next morning …

everything was different. The breakfasts quiet. No fighting practice. Lunch and Dinner quiet again. Everyone ignored me, or kept an eye on me from a distance, I should rather say.

'' I have ENOUGH!'' I scream as I sit up and slam my hands on the dinner table. They all look at me and the down with shame.'' Why are you behaving like I'm already dead!?''.

'' We're not, Ania …''

'' Shut up Nathan!'' I shout before he can finish speaking.

'' All of you were just sitting there all day keeping an eye on me from a distance. The Figura mutante only apeare's on the full moon!'' I says, and they all sigh.

'' Oh God, I though …''

'' Well, you thought wrong!'' I yell at Nathan again.

'' I'm out of here …'' I says, getting across the long bench and walking out.'' Ania wait!'' I here Nathan yell out to me, and soon feel his hand on my shoulder.'' Don't you get it!? Keeping away from me is not gonna help. It only makes me feel like I'm dead already'' I say, tears streaming down my face.

(Nathans view)

I take Ania's red face in my hands. The tears stream down her face and my hands.'' I'm sorry'' I say and kiss her forehead. I hug her and she cried into my chest.'' Maybe your right *hlip* mabye there's no hope for me'' She says, her mouth of saliva and she gulps.'' Don't even say that'' I says patting her head.'' Your not gonna die''.

'' B-but …''.'' Shhhh … enough of that'' I stop her, and she stays quiet.

(Ania's view)

After some time, we go back to the dinning. Everyone seemed to freeze in time as the food was un-touched since I walked out.'' Ania, are you okay?'' Christopher asks, and I nod my head.'' I'm sorry'' Russell says, and I fake a smile at him.

We finish the meal trying to make conversations, but in the end I think I need to sleep with this before I can actualy enjoy it. I leave early and go to bed, not waiting for Nathan. The tears I cry need to dry before he comes after all.

**Okay, I know this Chapter is short and weird but I really don't know what to do next. If anyone has any Ideas then I'm happy to hear them.**

**Till next time …**

**-Ania **

_**P.S. If any of you here are fans of an Otome game called Amnesia or it's Anime version, then go to my account at check out the story I've started writing. Thanks ^_^**_


	22. Not A Chapter

**Hey Guys!**

Just wanted to inform THIS ISN'T A NEW CHAPTER (sorry)

School started and instead of staying in the bottom sets (if you don't know their for the idiots) I've been tossed to top sets for EVERYTHING!

So, sadly, I will post chapters less regularly, but WILL try to make them longer and written more carefully. I'll also try if I have time to get rid of all the spelling mistakes I've made in the past chapters of my stories.

So, there is a chapter for 'Holidays' I am working on now, it might come out in the next week I hope. Then the 'Main story' (I hope everyone knows which one it is) and then my fanfiction for 'Amnesia' (a anime :P ).

I've also been working on a OneShot for my friend, but that will have to wait (sorry Liana).

I believe thats all for now. I'll tell you all if anything is going to change.

Could I just ask you all, If you don't mind, Could you review my stories? *puppy eyes*

It's just that I'm writing and that's fine with me I enjoy it, but those reviews really motivate people.

So once I post a chapter for this or the other PIL fanfic, if you have time, please Review, tell me what you think, If I'm out of character (I know I am), Just give me your Idea's because I WANT you all to be a part of creating this story. It's for YOU and I know how happy a person feels when their idea's have been put to use.

**Hope to post something soon and love you all!**

**- Ania**


End file.
